El precio de un error
by corazongoku
Summary: hola este fanfic muchos ya los conoces, pero lo eliminaron y aqui esta de nuevo, eso espero yo pero para los que no lo conocen trata de unos chicos que se conocen en un prestigiosos instituto ella una chica humilde y el un arrogante aristocrata, ¿que pasa cuando la diferencia de clases sociales se mezclan? los invito a leer una historia llena de amor tristeza y aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**El precio de un error**

**Hola a todos, creo que nadie ha reclamado la eliminación de este fanfic, lo eliminaron por que desde hace tiempo, una persona que por cierto muy envidiosa y que no tiene nada que hacer, más que estar reportando historias, me dejaba mensajes diciendo que era una necia y que mi fanfic lo iban a borrar por que rompía con algunas normas, pero en fin espero que aun tenga remedio mi historia, porque tengo algunos capítulos eliminados de mi computadora y es muy difícil que los recupere a menos que los vuelva a escribir, por el momento veré que puedo hacer. Y les agradezco a todos y a casa uno por los mensajes recibidos en mis historias.**

**.**

En una pequeña casita de Vivian muy modestamente un hombre, y su hija de 18 años.

-gracias a tu esfuerzo te dieron esa beca para ese prestigioso colegio hija, ahora solo debes dedicarte a estudiar ya solo te faltan dos años para que termines tu carrera, y tienes que mantener esa beca sino sabes que te van a regresar a la otra universidad—

-la verdad papá me da algo de miedo entrar a esa universidad—decía la pelinegra

-¿pero por qué hija?—pregunto muy preocupado Oxsatan .

-por que…...yo no soy como la mayoría de los que estudian ahí, tal vez se burlen de mi por mi condición social, hay estudia puros chicos de dinero.

-hija no te fijes en eso, tu eres una gran estudiante por eso entraste ahí échale muchas ganas, solo así podrás ser una mujer exitosa—

-si tienes razón-la chica se quedo muy pensativa- bueno papa me tengo que ir quede de pasar por Alis, al menos tengo a mi gran amiga que es como yo, humilde y sencilla —la pelinegra salió de su casa con su mochila sobre su hombro, y unas cuantas hojas sobre sus manos.

-cuídate mucho hija, no me esperes hoy, porque tengo que trabajar toda la noche, será mejor que le digas a la mamá de Alis si te puedes quedar hoy en su casa como lo has estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo hija—el señor alto y robusto se despidió de su hija.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milk paso por su amiga Alis que vivía a solo 5 casas de la de ella, y la que ha sido su mejor amiga desde años.

-me da mucho gusto que nos haya tocado en la misma universidad, tenemos que echarle muchas ganas para poder llegar hacer unas chicas muy exitosas—Alis se veía muy emocionada.

-¡mira ese es el colegio!-la pelinegra señalo asombrada su escuela—es enorme y muy pero muy bonito –se paro para seguir admirando esa enorme escuela.

-¿pero ye te diste cuenta Milk?—pregunto su amiga interrumpiendo a su amiga que se encontraba admirando la escuela.

-no ¿qué sucede Alis?—pregunto la pelinegra

-hay muchos autos lujosos, algunos hasta parece que traen a sus guardaespaldas, ojala encajemos muy bien es esta escuela de puro chico millonario—suspiro con pesadez Alis.

-no te fijes en eso Alis sé muy bien como te sientes, todo esto para nosotras es nuevo, es como estar en otro mundo—

Las amigas siguieron caminando observando todo a su alrededor, chicos que llegaban en motos, en autos lujosos, con ropa de marca etc.

-bueno es hora de entrar tenemos que llevar esta solicitud con el director de esta escuela—Alis extendió la hoja.

-¿crees que esa sea la fila para poder pasar con el director?—pregunto Milk a su amiga.

-parece que si, déjame preguntar—Alis se acerco a uno de los chicos que se encontraban formados en esa fila de unas 20 o 25 personas.

-¡disculpa! ¿esta es la fila para pasar con el director?—pregunto Alis al chico.

-creo que sí, esta es la fila de las personas que tienen beca—contesto el chico.

-al parecer somos pocos los aplicados ¿verdad?—

-no, lo que pasa es que el director es el mismo dueño de esta escuela, y es algo especial y solo acepta a 50 personas con beca, todos los demás tienen que pagar, y bueno como ya te has dado cuenta es puro niño rico el que asiste aquí, nosotros los de clase baja tenemos que mantenernos con buen promedio si no el director nos quita la beca—el chico se veía muy amable.

-sí que debe ser muy especial ese tal director—dijo la pelinegra.

La fila avanzaba muy lentamente, Milk y Alis se notaban algo desesperadas.

Un hombre alto de cabellos negros alborotados, de muy buen físico, cuerpo marcado y bien vestido, (la vestimenta de Goku es igual al de Jonh Travolta en la película de Vaselina, adoro esa película) iba caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraba la fila, iba directo a la dirección.

-¡hoye tu!—le grito la pelinegra haciendo que el chico se detuviera y se girara para verla.

-¡tienes que formarte, nosotros llevamos 1 hora esperando, y tu así como así, llegas y sin permiso entras a la oficina del director!—con sus manos sobre su cintura y con el ceño fruncido se encontraba Milk.

El chico que había estado platicando con Alis volteo a ver a Milk susurrándole que se callara.

Pero Milk solo esperaba impaciente la respuesta del pelinegro.

Para su sorpresa el chico solo la observo unos segundos y cerró la puerta, dejándola perpleja.

-es un insolente cree que por ser guapo puede pasar así como así, ¿acaso es mujer la directora?—se pregunto así misma.

-no, y espero que no tengas problemas por eso…. ¡por que él es el hijo del director!—le dijo el chico.

-¡ ¿Qué?!—pregunto sorprendida

-hay Milk ahora si la regaste amiga—

-creo que tendré que disculparme con el chico—se dijo Milk muy arrepentida.

Después de un rato Goku salió de la oficina de su padre, antes de que Milk pudiera acercarse a él, una linda chica llamo a Goku, llamando no solo la atención de Goku sino de todos los que se encontraban formados desde hace rato.

-¡mi amor! Te he estado buscando desde hace rato—le dijo la chica acercándose a él dándole un beso en los labios.

-es que mi papá me mando llamar, pero bueno vámonos, Yamcha, Krilin y Vegeta ya deben de estar en el salón de clases—los dos salieron tomados de la mano, siendo observados por las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

-no puedo creerlo, ella debe de ser la millonario Bulma Brief, en persona es más bonita—dijo el chico que se encontraba junto a Milk y Alis.

-¡con que ella es Bulma!—dijo Milk sorprendida

-es obvio que esa ricachona ande con un hombre igual de rico que ella, dicen que es una mujer muy vanidosa y muy creída —decía Alis.

-y muy pero muy hermosa, es el sueño de todo hombre—dijo el chico suspirando hondamente.

-no es para tanto—dijo molesta Milk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-amor ya solo te falta un año para que termines la universidad, en cambio a mi me faltan 2 años, aunque no estemos juntos en el mismo salón, ¡prométeme que no vas a fijarte en otra mujer que no sea yo!—la peli azul se paro enfrente del mirando con ternura.

-claro que no Bulma, no conozco a otra mujer con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustan—pelinegro la tomo del rostro y la beso.

-bueno te dejo Goku porque mis amigas me deben de estar esperando en el salón, alratito en cuanto terminen las clases pasas por mi—la chica se le acerco guiñándole un ojo.

-claro que si Bulma, te voy a llevar a pasear en mi nuevo auto—Goku se despidió y se alejo de la peli azul.

En una esquina se encontraban 3 hombres recargados en un lujoso auto deportivo color rojo.

-veo que ya conocieron mi nuevo auto—les dijo Goku a aquellos tres hombres que al parecer eran sus amigos.

-pues no presumas tanto, falta que conozcas mi nuevo auto, también es un deportivo de lujo, te va a encantar, me lo entregan hoy en la tarde—dijo Yamcha emocionado.

-¿qué les parece si terminando las clases n os vamos a dar una vuelta?—sugirió Goku feliz.

-tengo una idea mejor, que les parece si en la noche nos vamos a la casa de Vegeta destapamos una rica botella de vino y nos paseamos en estos autos haber que chica linda nos conseguimos por la noche—dijo Yamcha mirando el auto rojo.

-buena idea pero por el momento vámonos, que el profesor de ingles ya le dio la queja a mi padre, que no pongo atención en sus clases—dijo Goku quejándose molesto.

-ese profesor es un tonto, no hay por qué hacerle caso, en cuanto yo termine esta universidad mi padre me heredara el corporativo y asunto arreglado, a ganar mis propios millones—dijo muy seguro Yamcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-la escuela se ve muy bien, al parecer aquí tienen a los mejores profesores de toda —dijo la pelinegra quien observaba asombrada la escuela.

-sí, todo aquí es de maravilla, pero ¿te fijaste que el hijo del director esta guapísimo?—pregunto suspirando Alis.

-claro que esta guapísimo, es un monumento de hombre, que esperanzas que alguien como él se fije en mi, ¡una pobre chica sin clase!—se dijo desanimada.

-bueno es hora de ir a clase, vámonos Milk—Alis jalo de la mano a su amiga rumbo a su nuevo salón de clases.

Ambas chicas se fueron muy emocionadas hasta llegar al quinto piso del enorme y lujoso edificio de la escuela.

-haber este año como nos va Bulma, sobre todo lo digo por ti, ya vez que Goku te distrae mucho, tanto que por poco repruebas 2 materias—dijo una amiga de Bulma llamada Marón.

-nos irá bien Marón tu tranquila, ahora déjame que me estoy arreglando mi hermosos cabello, ayer invertí mucho dinero en el, porque ya se me estaba maltratando—dijo una vanidosa Bulma, quien no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo.

-ya viste a esas dos tipas que acaban de entrar, deben ser nuevas el año pasado no me pareció verlas por aquí—dijo Marón sin quitarles las vista a Milk y Alis.

-mira nadamas se nota que son ¡una pobres muertas de hambre! Yo no sé como el papá de Goku sigue aceptando a tanto proletariado—la peli azul se veía molesta.

-sí y lo peor de todo es que nos juntan—

Bulma no dejaba de mirara con cierto desprecio y racismo a Alis y a Milk así se la paso la mayoría de las clases.

Las clases terminaron después de 7 horas, Milk y Alis iban saliendo, pero al amontonarse todos en la puerta de salida, Milk choco con Bulma provocando que a la peli azul se le callera su pequeño maletín de cosméticos rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡eres una estúpida!—grito eufórica la peli azul.

-los siento fue un accidente—dijo Milk intentando levantar las cosas destrozada de Bulma.

-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que valen todos estos cosméticos, eres una tonta muerta de hambre, será mejor que te desaparezcas de mi vista—Bulma estaba tan enojada que entre su amiga y otra la tenían agarrada de las manos para que no fuera a cometer la tontería de golpear a Milk.

-ya te dije que fue un accidente, y no tienes porque ofenderme—la pelinegra salió muy molesta de ese lugar con su amiga Alis.

-cálmate Milk no hagas caso a esa mujer histérica—su amiga Alis trataba de consolarla.

Por otro lado en el estacionamiento de la escuela se encontraba aquel pelinegro guapo recargado sobre su auto.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?—pregunto la peli azul a su novio quien al parecer aun no se le podía bajar el coraje, solo de recodar su pequeño maletín destrozado y el rostro de esa mujer, le daban ganas de llorara de coraje.

-¿qué te sucede Bulma por que estas tan molesta?—pregunto el pelinegro al momento de abrazarla.

-es que una maldita y tonta mujer que entro hoy al mismo salón que yo, rompió mi maletín de cosméticos y lo peor de todo es que es una mujer sin clase, pobre y tonta ¡la odio!—

-tranquilízate Bulma, después yo mismo te comprare otro—el pelinegro le dio un beso en los labios.

-además aun no has visto mi auto—Goku le abrió la puerta para que la peli azul se subiera.

-no puedo creerlo amor, es un último modelo, ¿me llevaras a dar una vuelta verdad?—pregunto muy emocionada.

-por supuesto que sí, ven vámonos—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milk se encontraba sola en su casa, preparándose algo de comer.

_Tendré que comer sola, mi papá ya se fue al trabajo, no se por qué aun no me acostumbro a comer sola si desde años a si ha sido, pero ni quiero decírselo a mi papá se cuanto le gusta su trabajo, y es capaz de cambiarse si selo digo, es mejor que algún día me acostumbre—_pensaba la chica quien untaba con mayonesa un pequeño panecillo con jamón

Después de un gran rato sonó el teléfono.

-hola Milk, solo te llamo para decirte los libros que nos pidieron hoy los profesores son algo caros mi papá tal vez solo me de dinero para la mitad, ¿y tú qué piensas hacer?—

-pues no lo sé—la chica se quedo pensando—pues mira cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela me pareció ver una cafetería donde había un anuncio que solicitan chica, creo que es hora de ayudar a mi padre con los gastos, aun que tengo beca, todo los que nos pidan en esa escuela se ve que es muy caro, y al menos yo me hare cargo de mis útiles, mañana mismo saliendo de la escuela pasare a preguntar—la chica se escuchaba muy emocionada.

-Milk solo dile a tu papá que te pague la mitad de libros y después a los otros les sacamos copias ¿qué dices?—

-no creo que los profesores quieran copias, además mi papá no gana mucho en su trabajo y lo que gana lo está juntando para pagar la casa donde vivimos—

-bueno amiga que te digo,¿ te vas a venir a quedar hoy verdad?—pregunto su amiga

-mi papá me dijo que lo hiciera pero es que tengo un relajo en mi cuarto y creo que ,me quedare a escombrar, aprovechando que no nos d tejaron tarea—

-pero si a ti te da miedo quedarte sola—le dijo Alis preocupada

-bueno si, pero solo será por esta noche, de todos modos gracias por preocuparte amiga, mañana nos vemos—Milk se despidió y se puso a escombrar su cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bueno Bulma creo que ya es hora de que te deje en tu casa, quede con Yamcha y los demás de ir a dar una vuelta en nuestros autos—

-¿me estas cambiando por esos inútiles de tus amigos?—pregunto muy enojada bulma con sus manos sobre su cintura.

-no, claro que no, te prometo que mañana pasaremos toda la tarde juntos….es mas mañana mi papá y Raditz no van a estar en casa ¿qué te parece si dormimos juntos?—pregunto el pelinegro mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-bueno esa idea suena muy buena, pero va a estar esa señora, tu nana, sabes que no le caigo nada bien—la chica frunció el ceño.

-ya se me ocurrirá algo para que no se entere de que estas en la casa, ¿pero qué dices de mañana?, piénsalo, mañana tu y yo solos en mi habitación ¡toda la noche! Como en otras ocasiones—

-está bien, déjame pensar que les puedo inventar a mis padres—

Goku llevo a Bulma a su casa y enseguida se fue con sus amigos como habían quedado.

La noche paso muy alegre para Goku y sus amigos.

-bueno es hora de irnos mañana hay que ir muy temprano a la escuela, pero que les parece si el fin de semana nos vamos de fiesta, creo que la amiga de Bulma, esta planeando hacer una fiesta, donde me imagino habrá mucho vino y hermosas mujeres—Goku se notaba algo mareado, bajo del auto de Yamcha y como pudo se fue caminando a su enorme mansión.

-que horas son estas de llegar Goku?—pregunto una mujer de unos 50 años de edad llamada Andy que al perecer era su nana.

-hay Andy, hoy no me regañes, no vez que apenas y puedo conmigo mismo—se recargo en el barandal para subir a su habitación.

-está bien pero mañana vamos hablar, de seguro andabas con esa mujer con esa tal Bulma—Andy lo tomo por la cintura ayudándole a subir las escaleras.

-no….. te equivocas andaba con mis amigos, ha Bulma desde hace rato la deje en su casa—el pelinegro llego a su habitación se tiro a la cama y enseguida se quedo profundamente dormido.

_Hay Goku espero que tu padre no se entere del estado en el que llegaste si no te va a regañar muy feo, pobre de mi Goku desde que tu mamá murió has cambiado mucho, antes no llegabas ebrio ni a altas horas de la noche, necesitas mucho cariño hijo y mientras yo viva te cuidare como mi hijo ,como lo he hecho desde que tu mamá partió de este mundo_—pensaba tristemente sin dejar de mirar a Goku, tomo unas cobijas le quito su chaqueta y sus zapatos y lo tapo.

**Nos venos hasta el próximo capitulo ósea la próxima semana saludos y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos saben: estaba pensando en subir todos los capítulos que tengo, pero lo que aun no se es que si sería buena idea saltarme los 4 capítulos que me faltan, y que ya no puedo recuperar por que los elimine por error de mi computadora, y la verdad ya no recuerdo mucho de que trataban, pero solo los que no lo han leído se confundirán si llegan a leer un fanfic incompleto, eso sería injusto y la otra opción que veo, que es menos recomendada es subir el capitulo donde me quede ósea el 19, pero solo seria para las personas que lo han estado siguiendo desde el principio y ya saben cómo va la historia. Hay que tristeza que mi historia se haya interrumpido tan mal, la verdad yo trataba de modificarlo cuando alguien me decía que rompía las reglas pero como no le sé mucho temía terminar por eliminar por completo mi fanfic además yo les sugiero a esas personas que cuando vean que una historia rompe con las reglas, en vez de criticarla y amenazarla por qué mejor no la orientan sobre como enmendar su error. Pero bueno tendré que pensar muy bien que hacer por fis ayúdenme…**

A la mañana muy temprano en el gran colegio de la familia Son.

-¡entonces ya te dieron el trabajo amiga!—dijo sorprendida Alis.

-sí, hoy mismo en la tarde me tengo que presentar, en cuanto salga de la escuela me voy a la cafetería—dijo muy feliz Milk

-¿y cuanto te van a pagar?—

-el dueño de la cafetería que se llama Don Tom, me dijo que el sueldo es bajo, pero que las propinas son muy buenas, dice que la mayoría de sus clientes son los alumnos de la universidad, y pues ya sabes que todos aquí son gente de dinero—

-bueno vamos a entrar al salón Milk, tienes que estar muy concentrada, ya que hoy empiezas con tu nuevo trabajo—Alis tomo a su amiga del hombro para jalarla al salón.

Enfrente del escritorio se encontraba sentada Bulma y su amiga Marón, quienes no dejaban de arreglarse el cabello.

-ya viste, que ya llegaron esas muertas de hambre—le dijo Marón a su amiga.

-sí, ya las vi, como me cae mal esa tipa, la del cabello negro—dijo Bulma molesta con el ceño fruncido, y mirando a Milk con desprecio y odio.

-déjala Bulma ya le enseñaras que tu eres más que ella—le dijo Marón muy convencida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-pobre de Goku ahorita debe de estarse muriendo—dijo Yamcha

-Y también Krilin, los dos fueron los que más bebieron de los cuatro—le dijo Vegeta a su amigo

-que te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos a la cafetería de Don Tom, lástima que Goku y Krilin faltaron, porque nos vamos a ir a tomar una deliciosa malteada—decía Yamcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de un pequeño examen que se realizo en el salón de Milk, el profesor se encontraba dando los resultados.

-¡y bien jóvenes! Espero que estudien mucho porque con este examen que les realice, la mayoría no ha estudiado nada—decía el profesor con sus grandes anteojos.

-es que apenas entramos profesor, además usted nunca nos anuncio lo de un examen—dijo Marón un poco molesta.

-aun que no les avise que va haber examen, ustedes jóvenes deben de estudiar siempre, por ejemplo su compañera Milk, salió muy bien en el examen de ingles—el profesor cambio su vista hacia donde estaba Milk- ¡felicidades señorita Milk! Se nota que ha estudiado mucho—le dijo el profesor orgulloso.

_Esa maldita mosca muerta, se cree mucho porque el tonto del profesor, le ha dicho que es aplicada_—pensaba muy molesta Bulma sin dejar de mirar mal a Milk.

Ya era la hora de la salida, todos caminaban alegremente algunos de la mano de sus parejas otros en grupo y algunos solos.

-bueno te dejo, Alis, ya es hora de irme a trabajar, ¡deséame suerte amiga!—decía Milk muy nerviosa.

-pues suerte amiga, alrato te espero en mi casa, tu papá paso a decirle a mi mamá, que no llegaría en toda la noche por que le toca trabajar—le dijo Alis a su amiga.

-sí, gracias Alis, entonces alrato en tu casa—la pelinegra se fue rumbo al baño, se recogió su largo cabello y se alisto para irse a la cafetería.

-hola buenas tardes señor Tom—dijo Milk muy nerviosa.

-hola ¿me imagino que tú debes ser la nueva mesera que trabajara aquí verdad?—pregunto una mesera.

-he…..si yo soy, mi nombre es Milk—dijo la pelinegra presentándose.

-pásate niña—grito el señor quien se encontraba preparando unas malteadas, usaba una gorra blanca y un pequeño mandil blanco era el señor Tom o Don Tom como lo conocía la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela.

-señor Tom—dijo la pelinegra.

-solo dime don Tom, Milk—

-mira, comienza por ponerte esta gorra y mandil rosa, así los clientes te distinguirán y sabrán luego luego que eres mesera, por lo pronto toma la orden de cada mesa, poco a poco te irás acoplando—decía Don Tom muy feliz.

-sí, muchas gracias Don Tom—dijo Milk.

-antes que nada, no quiero problemas entre ustedes—el señor señalo a las 3 chicas más que trabajaban con él, en la cafetería.

-mira hay viene Yamcha y Vegeta ¡yo atenderé la mesa de ellos!—dijo una de la meseras.

-no… será mejor que se la dejes a la chica nueva—dijo Don Tom.

Los dos hombres acababan d llegar estacionaron su lujoso auto afuera.

-hola—dijo muy nerviosa— ¿que desean tomar?—pregunto sacando de su mandil una pluma y una pequeña libreta.

-hola linda, a mi tráeme una malteada llena de espuma de chocolate y chantilly—dijo Yamcha sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra.

-¿eres nueva aquí verdad?—pregunto Vegeta coquetamente.

-he….si…contesto nerviosa.

-¿cómo te llamas?—le pregunto Vegeta.

-Milk, ¿deseas algo de tomar?—la pelinegra quería cortar la plática ya.

-no te enojes Milk, tráeme una malteada por favor—en cuanto la pelinegra se dio la vuelta la vista de Vegeta se desvió hacia el trasero de la chica.

-hoye esa mesera aparte de bonita, esta como quiere, esas piernas y esa cintura—se la imaginaba Vegeta—deja que la conozca un poco mas y me la llevare a la cama, como a otras meseras de aquí—decía Vegeta a su amigo.

-vamos Vegeta es solo una mesera, en la escuela puedes conseguirte algo mejor—decía Yamcha con sus brazos en la nuca recargado en la silla cómodamente.

-ella, solo es para pasar el rato—

Después de un largo rato los chicos terminaron su bebida. Yamcha salió primero, dejando a Vegeta pagando.

-muchas gracias Milk—dijo Vegeta guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra, provocando que se incomodara un poco, dejo sobre la mesa unas monedas.

La chica limpio la mesa guardándose en su mandil la propina que acababa de recibir de Vegeta.

_No está nada mal_—pensó la chica al momento de guardarse el dinero.

Las horas pasaron, pronto se llego las 7 de la noche, Milk tomo sus cosas se despidió de sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿así que te fue bien amiga?—le pregunto Alis a su amiga.

-sí, pronto juntare más dinero, para poder comprarme el primer libro—decía Milk muy emocionada.

-bueno ya es hora de cenar, vamos Milk, mi mamá preparo algo delicioso—las chicas se fueron a l cocina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente todo pasó con normalidad, aprovechando que las clases acabaron un poco más temprano, Milk se fue de una vez a la cafetería.

-buenas tardes Don Tom ¡ya estoy aquí!—dijo la chica quien ya se había puesto su gorra y su mandil rosa!

-ha veo que hoy saliste temprano, Milk—dijo Tom.

-sí, un poco, se que aun no hay muchas gente pero si quiere le puedo ayudar en algo—dijo la chica.

-es buena idea, quiero que aprendas a preparar las malteadas—dijo Don Tom dándole una libreta para que anotara todo.

La pelinegra se encontraba en la cocina anotando paso a paso todo lo que el señor Tom hacia.

-veo que aprendes rápido—dijo el señor sorprendido. Por su ventana logro ver que se acababa de estacionar un lujoso auto deportivo color rojo, de inmediato supo de quien era.

-deja esto aquí Milk, quiero que atiendas muy bien la mesa de esa pareja—le dijo el señor Tom a la chica.

Milk salió de la cocina con su libreta y pluma en manos, aun no reconocía la espalda de esa pareja, iba caminando hacia ellos, lo única que veía era como él la tenia abrazada y la besaba.

-hola, ¿puedo tomar su orden?—les pregunto la chica, pero se sorprendió mucho de ver quién era, Bulma y Goku.

-¿tu?…pregunto enojada Bulma— ¿no me digas que trabajas aquí?—

-ha…..sí, aquí trabajo—le contesto la chica.

-sabes que amor mejor vámonos, ya no se me antoja nada—la peli azul se levanto de su silla enojada.

-¿pero por qué Bulma?—pregunto Goku quien acababa de quitar la mirada de la pelinegra.

-es que, en todos lados tengo que encontrarme ¡a esta mujer!—la peli azul la señalo con algo de desprecio.

-¿y qué tiene de malo?—pregunto Goku

-es que esta, es la que me rompió mi maletín de cosméticos, y la que no se que le dé a los profesores para que la pasen con buena calificaciones—Bulma la miraba con mucha seriedad y muy segura de sus palabras.

-hoye me estas insultando, yo solo me pongo a estudiar y ya—

-Bulma no te comportes así con ella—dijo Goku tomando a Bulma de la mano—será mejor que nos vayamos—le dijo a su novia tomando su bolso para llevársela al auto.

La pareja salió, y al perecer se veía que iban discutiendo.

-no puedo creer que estés defendiendo a esa maldita pobre—Bulma se encontraba sumamente enojada, Goku trataba de calmarla pero no lo lograba conseguir—sabes que será mejor que me regrese al estacionamiento de la escuela ¡me iré en mi auto!—la peli azul se fue muy enojada dejando solo Goku, este se subió a su auto azotando fuerte la puerta de su auto.

-espero que algo así no se repita Milk, ellos son de mis mejores clientes, no se cual sea tu problema con la señorita Bulma pero que no se repita—Don Tom se veía un poco molesto con Milk.

-si Don Tom—afirmo con la cabeza.

_De donde he visto a esa chica_—se preguntaba Goku quien conducía su auto rumbo a su casa, pensando en la pelinegra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxal día siguiente muy temprano en el colegio Son.

Un hombre bajo de su auto color rojo. Milk a lo lejos pudo percatarse del auto y de inmediato supo que era el del pelinegro.

_Parece que está solo, creo que es el momento de disculparme con él_—pensaba la chica algo nerviosa. Camino despacio hasta el, quien se encontraba distraído leyendo un libro de ingles, recargado en su auto.

-¡hola!—saludo haciendo que el pelinegro levantara su vista hacia ella.

-hola—saludo cerrando su libro.

-yo…..bueno mi nombre es Milk—recargo sus libros más en su pecho de nervios—desde hace días he querido disculparme contigo.

-¿disculparte conmigo?—preguntó inseguro—¿pero por qué?—

-por gritarte que te formaras, el día que entraste a la dirección…. es que yo te confundí con un alumno, no pensé que tu papá fuera el director—

-no te preocupes niña—le dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

_Ya veo, por eso me acuerdo de ella, la primera vez que la vi fue ese día cuando entre con mi padre a la dirección_—pensaba el chico

-es que cuando me entere de que eras el hijo del director pensé que le pedirías a tu papá que, me quitara la beca para no entrar en este colegio—

-pero claro que no, eso sería muy tonto de mi parte—le dijo Goku sin quitarle la vista a una hoja que se lograba asomar de los libros que traía la chica en sus brazos.

-eso era todo Goku, muchas gracias—la chica iba a darse media vuelta, pero…..

-hoye espera, puedo ver esa hoja, ¿creo que es un examen verdad?—le pregunto Goku.

-he si es mi examen de ingles—la chica saco la hoja extendiéndosela al chico.

Goku observo el examen sorprendido.

-veo que eres muy inteligente niña, a mi me cuesta mucho aprender ingles—

-solo es cosa de repasar mucho, yo soy muy torpe en matemática—dijo avergonzada

-matemáticas esa en mi materia favorita, que curioso…yo soy malo para el ingles y tu para las matemáticas —decía Goku riendo.

-sí, que curioso, bueno ya me tengo que ir, por que en cualquier momento puede llegar tu novia—la chica le extendió la mano despidiéndose del pelinegro

El chico le estiro la mano y ambos se quedaron viendo un rato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y bien, ya te disculpaste con Goku?—pregunto Alis.

-sí, ya lo hice de hecho charlamos un rato—

-así ¿y qué te dijo?—pregunto curiosa Alis

-solo de la escuela Alis, no creo tener tanta suerte como para que Goku me hable de otra cosa-la chica suspiro pesadamente.

-además ni pierdas tu tiempo con el querida amiga, sabes que es novio de la chica más popular de la escuela y de la que por cierto, nos odia—

Ambas amigas se fueron, al salón de clases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la tarde en la cafetería de Don Tom.

-tengo un poco de hambre les parece si vamos a tomar alguna malteada—propuso Yamcha.

-es buena idea—dijo Goku.

Los cuatro amigos, se fueron y sentaron en una pequeña mesa de la cafetería.

-¿hola les tomo su orden?—preguntó una mujer rubia.

-hola, ¿hoye no está la otra chica?, no recuerdo su nombre pero tiene el cabello negro, creo que es nueva aquí—pregunto Vegeta

-sí, si esta enseguida le diré que venga a atenderlos ella—la rubia se fue y le dijo a Milk que se fuera a tender esa mesa.

La chica se asomo de quien era la mesa, y los nervios se apoderaron de ella, estar cerca de Goku nuevamente, era como estar cerca de un príncipe.

-hola, ¿qué desean?—pregunto amablemente.

-hola linda, a mi tráeme lo mismo que ayer—le dijo Vegeta guiñándole el ojo.

-a mí un café y unas galletas—pidió Yamcha.

-yo lo mismo que Yamcha—dijo Krilin.

-hola- saludo Goku- yo una malteada de nuez.

La chica tomo la orden y se fue a la cocina.

-esta mujer esta como quiere, les aseguro que en muy poco tiempo estará en mi cama—decía Vegeta muy orgulloso.

-¿te gusta esa chica Vegeta?—pregunto serio Goku.

-no se trata de que si me gusta o no, sabes que ese tipo de chicas con un buen billete enfrente aflojan todo lo que pueden—

-se ve que ella no es así—dijo Goku un poco molesto.

-¿qué te pasa Goku?, tu sabes muy bien que las mujeres a esta edad sólo sirven para una sola cosa, además ayer me dijo su nombre, tal vez al ratito me dé su número y después algo mas—decía un coqueto y triunfante Vegeta

Goku prefirió quedarse callado ya que discutir con Vegeta era como hacerlo con una piedra, siempre se sentía el mejor de todos, era el que siempre presumía la cantidad de mujeres que ya habían pasado por su cama.

-aquí les dejo sus bebidas—les dijo Milk bajando la charola con sus malteadas.

La pelinegra se fue y los dejo tomar sus bebidas, en ratos el pelinegro, la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ella también hacia lo mismo.

Paso un pequeño rato, Krilin y Yamcha se salieron a esperar a sus amigos en el auto de Goku, Vegeta fue al baño el único que quedo solo fue Goku quien estaba sacando su billetera para pagar.

-veo que te dejaron solo tus amigos—dijo Milk acercándose al pelinegro

-ha…..si—contesto serio con la mirada aun en su billetera.

-toma—le extendió una tarjeta de crédito.

-aquí tienes Goku—dijo la chica, entregándole nuevamente su tarjeta

-¡gracias!—dijo Goku, se levanto y antes de salir recordó que no dejo propina. Saco de su billetera un billete grande y lo dejo sobre la mesa haciéndole señas a Milk con la mirada que recogiera su dinero.

La pelinegra iba agradecerle, pero él salió rápido del lugar.

_Me dejo mucho dinero Goku_—pensaba la chica sorprendida.

Afuera en el auto de Goku esperaban Krilin, Yamcha y Goku a Vegeta

-parece que Vegeta se quedo coqueteando con la mesera—dijo Yamcha quien saco un cigarro de su pantalón.

Al escuchar eso Goku levanto su vista para asomarse por las ventanas, y efectivamente Vegeta se encontraba platicando con Milk.

_Ese estúpido de Vegeta no pierde el tiempo, espero que ella no sea tan tonta como para creer en las promesas de Vegeta_—pensaba molesto el pelinegro, se subió al auto a esperar.

-entonces Milk, ¿me vas dar tu número de teléfono?—le pregunto Vegeta sonriéndole.

-no, estoy muy ocupada, consíguete a otra—le dijo Milk molesta.

Vegeta se percato que desde el auto sus amigos lo estaban viendo, y claro el ante sus amigos jamás iba hacer un perdedor así que pensó en algo.

-¿me puedes regalar una servilleta Milk?—le pregunto Vegeta

-sí, toma—le extendió la chica un papel.

-¿me puedes dar el numero de aquí?, es que necesito cotizar precios para una fiesta que quieren organizar mis padres aquí—dijo Vegeta fingiendo.

La chica lo dudo un poco pero finalmente le dio el número.

-está bien—la chica le anoto el numero en el papel.

-gracias linda—Vegeta se despidió y subió al auto de Goku con una sonrisa de lado

-¿y qué paso Vegeta, te dio su número?—pregunto Yamcha, mientras Goku fingió no estar atento, pero claro que quería escuchar que le había dicho la pelinegra

-claro que si, les dije que sería pan comido, salir con esa chica—decía orgullosos Vegeta.

_No puedo creerlo a simple vista esa chica se ve diferente, pero ya veo que no, muy fácilmente le dio su número a Vegeta_—pensaba desilusionado Goku.

Han pasado varios días por fin llego el fin de semana. Dos chicas se encontraban platicando recostadas en el pasto, observando la hermosa luna.

-¿Y que harás mañana sábado Milk?-pregunto Alis.

-tengo que trabajar en la cafetería, solo será un rato, y después creo que me quedare todo el día en casa y ¿tú que harás?—

-creo que mis papás quieren que pasemos el fin de semana con mi abuelita, por cierto mi mamá me dijo que te invitara ¿Qué dices?—pregunto Alis

-no creo que esta vez te pueda acompañar, creo que mi papá no trabajara en la noche, aprovechara para estar con él, ya que casi no lo veo, más que en las mañanas—decía Milk alegre.

**¡Espero apurarme y subir esta misma semana el tercer capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos ¿qué tal están amigos? Saben he tomado la decisión, y gracias a ustedes los que me dieron su opinión y ayuda, sobre qué podía hacer con este fanfic, y he llegado a la conclusión de que subiré todos los capítulos, ósea hasta el 11 ahorita, y como son tres capítulos que ya no pude recuperar entonces, esos tres los voy a resumir para hacer uno solo que sería el 12 una vez publicado el capitulo 12 subiré los demás, que ya tengo, que se muchos ya leyeron antes de que borraran mi historia, y el capitulo donde nos quedamos que era el 19, va a pasar hacer el 17 para que estén al pendiente por favor los que quieran continuar con esta historia, y los nuevos lectores muchas gracias y espero no haberlos enredado con tantas palabras. GRACIAS A TODOS**

En una casa lujosa se encontraba una pareja sentados en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Goku….esta noche seré toda tuya, les dije a mis papás que me quedaría en casa de Marón—la chica se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente.

-es que…..Bulma mi papá no va a salir de viaje como te había dicho, estará todo el día de hoy y también el fin de semana al igual que mi hermano Raditz—

-bueno entonces vayamos a un hotel, invéntale algo a tu papá y ¡Listo!—

-¡no!, mejor para otra ocasión—el pelinegro se levanto del sillón.

-que te ocurre amor, pensé que querías estar conmigo—

-Sí, pero me siento algo cansado, tengo mucho que estudiar para ingles, mejor ¿qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa? ya es noche, mañana temprano te llamo para ver qué podemos hacer—Goku se le quedo viendo a la peli azul esperando la respuesta de ella

-está bien como quieras, pero yo te llamo por qué tal vez este ocupada….ha y me voy yo sola—la chica salió muy molesta de la casa.

Goku se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

Se recostó coloco sus manos atrás de su nuca mirando el techo de su habitación.

Desde hace dos días no la he visto, será mejor así, me imagino que ya salió con Vegeta, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en sus hermosos ojos negros? ella es una chica diferente a mí, es de otra clase social, será mejor que deje de pensar en estupideces, Yamcha siempre lo ha dicho las chicas a esa edad solo sirven para una sola cosa—pensaba el pelinegro, se dio la media vuelta destendio su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Llego el tan esperado sábado.

Milk se arreglo y salió temprano rumbo a la cafetería.

Entro y de inmediato se fue a poner su gorra y su mandil rosa, pero alguien llamo mucho su atención se acercándose amablemente a él.

-hola, es sábado y no pensé encontrarte aquí—dijo la chica sonriente ante aquel hombre.

-hola, yo siempre acostumbro los sábados a tomar muy temprano mi café aquí—dijo muy serio.

-ha, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿tal vez algunas galletas para acompañar tu café?—pregunto la chica, al parecer ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable, pero el tenia una actitud un tanto fría con ella.

-no, niña no necesito nada, además otra chica me está atendiendo—el pelinegro la miro serio y volvió a concentrar su mirada en su taza de café caliente.

La pelinegra se fue de su mesa, con la mirada un poco baja.

A cada rato ella lo miraba, pero el parecía estar más atento en su taza de café.

_¿Me preguntó que estará pensando? ¿Por qué apenas hace unos días hasta me hizo platica sobre la materia de ingles y hoy se porta muy frio? Tal vez se enojo con Bulma_—se preguntaba la chica.

-¿se te ofrece algo mas Goku?—le pregunto una mesera al chico..

-no, eso es todo—el chico se levanto dejando un billete sobre la mesa y salió de ese lugar, se subió a su auto.

_¿Me pregunto si ella ya habrá salido con el estúpido de vegeta_?—pensaba Goku quien manejaba lentamente su auto por las grandes calles de

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego el domingo.

-papá ahorita vengo, voy al súper tengo que hacer algunas compras por que ya no hay fruta en la casa—dijo la chica sonriente.

-me parece buena idea hija—Oxsatan le extendió un pequeño billete a su hija.

-no, papá no hace falta, con el dinero que me he ganado estos días en la cafetería me va alcanzar para comprar lo necesario—la chica tomo su suéter tomo un taxi y bajo enfrente del súper.

Paseaba por los pasillos con unas cuantas manzanas y alguna otra fruta en sus brazos mientras miraba indecisa las toallas femeninas.

_¿Cuál será mejor?—_se preguntaba la pelinegra

En ese mismo súper un chico alto y guapo, se encontraba paseándose también por los pasillos.

¿Qué me encargó Andy?—se preguntaba Goku rascándose la cabeza—creo que va hacer un pastel, vi que tenia harina, huevo y leche ¿pero que mas llevara el pastel?—

Paso un largo rato y al fin pudo recordar—¡ha ya se! Creo que es crema pastelera—dijo muy feliz Goku.

La tomo del anaquel pero seguía paseando-¡haber que se me antoja!—decía el chico.

Ambos estaban tan distraídos que sin darse cuenta chocaron, cayéndose lo que los dos traían en las manos.

-¡Goku!—dijo la chica muy avergonzada.

-hola…. ¿tus ojos de capulín no te ayudan en mucho, verdad?—pregunto divertido el pelinegro.

La chica sonrió, y rápidamente levanto sus cosas, el pelinegro le ayudo.

Le dio todo a la chica, incluso el paquete de toallas femeninas, que provoco que se sonrojara.

Goku enarco una ceja, mirando el sonrojo de la chica.

-¿ya vas de salida?—preguntó el chico amablemente.

-¡sí!—contesto ella.

-entonces vamos al área de cajas—propuso el.

Los dos colocaron sus cosas, para pagar, Milk aparto sus cosas para pagar las de ella

-no, niña déjalas hay, yo las pago—le dijo el chico juntando las cosas de Milk con la de él.

-¡pero Goku!—

-no, te preocupes yo las pago, hoy por ti, y mañana por mí—le dijo el regalándole su mejor sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

_Me pena, Goku va a pagar mis cosas_—pensaba muy nerviosa

Justo cuando los dos iban saliendo una mujer de un auto color rosa se detuvo y los observo a lo lejos.

_Esto lo tiene que saber Bulma_—se dijo aquella rubia amiga de Bulma.

-gracias Goku, tengo que irme—dijo la chica agarrando su bolsa de cosas que Goku le estaba dando.

-adiós niña, me gustaría poder llevarte a tu casa, pero me deben de estar esperando impacientes en casa—Goku se acerco a la chica despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

La chica se sonrojo mucho. Goku le guiño un ojo.

En aquel auto rosa la chica rubia estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, se fue de inmediato a la corporación capsula.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-señor Brief, ¿estará Bulma?—preguntó Marón a un señor alto y delgado.

-hola Marón, si está en su habitación, pásate por favor—le dijo el señor muy amigable.

Marón entro a toda prisa a la habitación de Bulma.

-¿qué te sucede Marón?,¿ acaso no sabes que los domingos no me gusta que interrumpan mi terapia de masajes?—pregunto muy molesta aquella peli azul que se encontraba medio desnuda recibiendo un masaje y con una mascarilla verde en su rostro.

-es que acabó de ver a Goku y ni te imaginas con quien—decía muy preocupada Marón.

La peli azul se levanto se puso una bata y les pidió a las dos personas que se encontraban con ella que se retiraran.

-no tengo ganas de saber de él, ayer me dijo que me llamaría para salir juntos, y jamás me llamo—Bulma se encontraba muy enojada.

-¿ni siquiera quieres saber que era esa muerta de hambre la que estaba con él?- termino de decir Marón.

-¡eso no puede ser cierto!—grito enojada Bulma.

-los acabo de ver en el súper el le dio una bolsa, supongo que le compro cosas del súper, y no solo eso se veía muy feliz con ella, y por si fuera poco casi estoy segura que también la llevo a su casa en su auto.

Bulma apretó muy fuerte su puño—¡esta es la guerra maldita muerta de hambre!—dijo furiosa.

-¿qué piensas hacer?—pregunto sorprendida Marón.

-Goku es mío y solo mío y no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer para que nadie se acerque a él—una lagrima de coraje, se le escapo de esos ojos azules—ya se me ocurrirá algo ¡te lo juro Marón!—se limpio las lágrimas muy decidida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milk se encontraba muy contenta barriendo el patio de su casa que no se percato de la presencia de Alis.

-¿y por qué tan feliz amiga?—pregunto Alis

-¡hay Alis me asustaste!—dijo la pelinegra.

-lo siento no fue mi intención—dijo Alis

-es que me encontré a Goku en el súper, y pago mis cosas—decía una soñadora Milk.

-hay Milk no vueles tan alto porque la caída puede ser fatal—dijo su amiga seria

-no digas eso Alis, querer a alguien no es malo, al contrario es muy bonito—decía Milk suspirando.

-sí pero cuando el amor es correspondido—

-no lo sé pero mientras Goku me hable yo seré muy feliz—

-bueno amiga deja de soñar que ya mañana es lunes y hay que ir a dormir para estar listas para mañana en la escuela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muy temprano el colegio Son.

-¿entonces ya me entendiste Marón?—preguntó Bulma.

-si, en cuanto tu pases cerca de la pobre esa, yo sin querer te empujare y tu fingirás que te caíste y le empezaras a reclamar.

-así es—decía bulma muy emocionada.

En un auto rojo se encontraba Goku Krilin, y Yamcha.

-¿y Vegeta por qué no está con nosotros?—pregunto Yamcha

-no lo sé creo que ayer se fue de ebrio con una chica, y pues ya se imaginaran, ha de estar muy cansado—dijo Krilin sonriendo divertido.

_Que lastima que no vino hoy a la escuela, porque le quería preguntar ¿si ya salió con Milk? tengo que asegurarme que ella no es una chica fácil_—pensaba distraído Goku

-¿ya invito a salir a esa chica, la que trabaja en la cafetería?—pregunto krilin a sus amigos.

-no lo sé, pero ya le dije a Vegeta que esa chica, no le conviene ella es de otra clase social muy distinta a la nuestra, luego ese tipo de mujeres resultan ser muy interesadas—decía Yamcha quitándose el cigarro que tenia sobre su oreja, para llevárselo a los labios.

-¡hoye Goku! apropósito dentro de unos días más cumplirás años, me imagino que el señor Bardock te va a festejar a lo grande como de costumbre ¿verdad?—pregunto Krilin.

-aun no me ha dicho nada mi papá, pero supongo que sí—decía Goku muy pensativo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos chicas iban caminando muy tranquilas por el gran colegio Son.

-¿hiciste la tarea Milk?—preguntó Alis.

-sí, tuve que ir al ciber que estaba a una hora de mi casa—

-hay amiga, hubieras ido a mi casa hacer la tarea, sabes que mi computadora también es tuya—decía Alis.

-tal vez será para otra oca…..

De pronto Milk sintió un fuerte empujón.

-¡eres una estúpida Milk! ¿Acaso no te fijas donde caminas?—preguntaba Bulma quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-no me di cuenta, fue un accidente—

Bulma se levanto y se acerco a la chica soltándole una fuerte bofetada.

Milk dejo caer su mochila sobre un pequeño charco de agua.

-fue un accidente, tal vez eras tú la que venía distraída mirándote en el espejo como acostumbras—dijo Milk quien con una mano se sobaba la mejilla.

-cállate maldita pobre, yo no sé que hace una pobre basura como tu aquí en este colegio—

Milk le regreso la bofetada rasgullandole ligeramente la nariz a la peli azul.

-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!—grito Bulma, tocándose el rostro

Milk levanto su mochila y se percato que su tares estaba toda empapada. Muchos alumnos ya se encontraban haciendo bola alrededor de ellas observando la pelea entretenidos.

-¡mira lo que hiciste Bulma, ahora mi tarea esta arruinada!—la chica se entristeció mucho.

-¿no me digas que de verdad estas preocupada?, si por ahí me enteré que te estás acostando con los profesores para seguir manteniendo bien, tu promedio—la chica tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

Krilin, Yamcha y Goku llegaron a donde estaba la bola de alumnos y escucharon justamente lo último que dijo la peli azul.

Goku quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-eso no es cierto Bulma—sus ojos de Milk comenzaron a empaparse.

-claro que es cierto ¿por qué iba yo Bulma Brief a inventar algo así?—

Goku se acerco a Bulma la tomo del brazo.

-¿por que dijiste eso Bulma?—le pregunto muy molesto.

-por que es cierto Goku—la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para alejarse de la bola de alumnos.

Milk se sentía señalada por todos, lograba escuchar algunos bajos comentarios de ella.

Salió corriendo de ese lugar llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡espérame Milk, por favor!—gritaba Alis detrás de ella, pero decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola, levanto las cosas de Milk y se fue al salón de clases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el salón de clases de Goku.

-sabia que esa chica era una fácil—dijo Yamcha.

¿-que te sucede Goku, porque estas tan pensativo?—pregunto Krilin

-ha…nada, creo que me voy a ir a la casa de una vez—el chico tomo sus libros y salió del salón dejando perplejos a sus amigos.

Caminaba mirando desesperado todo a su alrededor.

_¿Donde estarás Milk?_—pensaba el chico-¡ya se te iré a buscar a la cafetería!—apresuro mas su paso.

-hola Don Tom—saludo Goku— ¿está Milk?—pregunto mientras con la mirada la buscaba.

-no aun no ha llegado, tal vez ya no tarde, pero siéntate por favor Goku—el señor le ofreció una silla.

Dos chicas iban muy contentas al café de Don Tom.

-¡mira Bulma! ¿Ya viste?, hay esta Goku—dijo Marón señalando la mesa del chico.

-¡amor!—se acercaron las dos.

-¿qué quieres Bulma?—pregunto muy serio sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Saber por qué estás aquí, tan solito, siempre me esperas afuera del salón—dijo la chica sintiendo su indiferencia.

-tenía ganas de estar solo, eso es todo—

-no estarás así por esa muerta de hambre ¿verdad?—pregunto con una mano en la cintura.

-tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear, ¿Bulma porque lo hiciste?—pregunto enojado.

-por que es la verdad, pero no vamos a discutir por esa basura de mujer ¿o sí?—la peli azul comenzaba a levantar la voz.

En ese momento Milk iba entrando apresurada a la cafetería, se coloco su gorra y mandil rosa y rápido empezó a llevar las malteadas que ya estaban preparadas, los lunes era el día en que había muchos jóvenes en la cafetería.

Camino con una charola de malteadas pasando cerca de la mesa de Goku y Bulma y que al parecer ella aun no notaba la presencia de ellos.

-sabes que Bulma mejor me voy, hoy estas insoportable—salió muy enojado del café sin darse cuenta que Milk ya estaba ahí.

-¡espérame Goku!—grito la peli azul levantándose violentamente provocando que Milk tirara la charola de malteadas sobre un grupo de amigos.

-tenias que ser tu Milk, eres tan tonta para todo—le dijo bulma.

-fuiste tú la que te levantaste como una loca—le dijo Milk quien levantaba los vidrios ratos de los vasos.

-cállate y mejor apúrate a limpiar—le grito Bulma quien salió de inmediato de ese lugar.

-discúlpenme por favor, es que Bulma se levanto muy rápido—se disculpo con los chicos a los que les había caído malteada.

-¡vámonos! Que se puede esperar de una mujer como ella—dijo un chico que se limpiaba su fina ropa.

-si recuerden que ella es la que se acuesta con los profesores—dijo una mujer que también hacia los mismo que el chico, limpiándose.

Milk estaba muy desconcertada y triste, al parecer la escuela nunca iba a olvidar lo que Bulma dijo de Milk.

-hoye Milk don Tom quiere verte, está en la cocina—le dijo una de sus compañeras de la cafetería.

Después de un largo rato en la cocina con el señor Tom, Milk salió más triste que nunca.

Caminando con un pequeño sobre color amarillo, y un pañuelo con el que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

**Hola todos he tenidos comentarios positivos en este reviews lo que me hace muy feliz, ojala la forma de narrar mis historias sea entendible y lo más importante que les guste a ustedes.**

**Ale1008**** el personaje de Alis se me ocurrió de repente para que Milk tuviera una amiga.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes me he dado cuenta que al parecer hay nuevas personas que están leyendo esta historia, y eso me da mucho gusto como también los que ya son un poco más conocidos para mí como ****ariana usagi****, ****karla****, ****ivymon****, ****Maria smitch****,**** Pamys chan, Ale1008. GRACIAS…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fue un error entrar a ese colegio, yo no soy de esa clase social, esa maldita de Bulma me ha humillado muy feo, tengo que pedirle a mi padre que me saque de ese colegio, finalmente ya no tengo trabajo, ni nada_—pensaba la chica muy triste y llorando.

De pronto y para su mala suerte empezó a llover, ella caminaba muy despacio pensando en todo y en nada, ya nada podía ser peor para ella.

-¡Milk!—le grito un chico desde su auto color rojo.

Se volteo para ver quién era.

-¿qué quieres?—pregunto triste.

-súbete o te enfermaras—le dijo Goku.

-¿y de cuando acá un chico millonario se preocupa por una insignificante como yo?—

-Milk no digas eso, ¡por favor súbete!—le dijo Goku mirándola.

-no Goku vete, déjame sola—le dijo ella muy triste.

Goku se bajo del auto se quito su chaqueta de piel, negra, para ponérsela a Milk.

De pronto sintió esa cálida chamarra en su fría y húmeda piel.

-no te mojes, ¡por favor, vete Goku!—le suplico ella.

Goku la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y la subió.

-se que lo que Bulma hizo estuvo muy mal, hablare con ella—le dijo goku muy preocupado.

-no es necesario, déjalo así… por lo pronto mañana no iré al colegio—decía la chica quien aun tenía sus ojos húmedos por la lagrimas

Goku conducía despacio su auto, la miraba de reojo, mientras que por la mente de ella pasaban miles de cosas.

_¿Y ahora que voy hacer? Bulma ya se encargo de dejar mi reputación por los suelos_—pensaba la chica sin dejar de llorar.

-aquí vivo—dijo la triste pelinegra señalando con su mano su pequeña casa.

Goku inmediatamente se bajo a abrirle la puerta.

-gracias Goku, pero no tenias que ser tan amable conmigo—

-no digas eso, tú me caes muy bien, además eres mi amiga ¿o no?—

_Si soy tu amiga_—pensaba desilusionada

Bueno adiós y muchas gracias—la pelinegra se metió a su casa, se recargo en la puerta y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Goku miraba la puerta tiernamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alis.

-hola Goku ¿qué haces por aquí?—pregunto preocupada.

-ha yo nada….. Pero creo que tu amiga te va a necesitar mucho esta noche—el chico alzo su mano en forma de despedida se subió a su auto y se fue.

-¿hoye Milk, estas hay, soy Alis?—pregunto tocando la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y la pelinegra salió llorando abrazando a su amiga.

-hay amiga cálmate por favor, será mejor que te vengas a dormir a mi casa, pero te voy a decir una cosa, eres una excelente alumna como para dejar la escuela, por algo que sabemos no es cierto—

-sí, pero ahora todo el mundo cree que soy una cualquiera, es obvio que le crean a esa mujer si es la más popular y famosa del colegio.

-bueno por lo pronto toma tus cosas y te espero en mi casa—Alis se fue a su casa en lo que su amiga sacaba su ropa.

La chica se dio cuenta que estaba completamente empapada, pero su mirada se clavo profundamente en aquella chaqueta negra.

_¡Es la chamarra de Goku! se me olvido dársela en cuanto lo vea lo hare_—pensaba la chica quien se quito la chamarra y tomándola con delicadeza la llevo hasta su rostro inhalando suavemente, aquel rico y suave olor penetro en lo más profundo de su ser, olvidando por unos segundos la razón por la que estaba triste.

¡Goku!—suspiro hondamente con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto volvió en si colocando aquella chaqueta en un gancho con mucho cuidado luego la deposito en su closet.

Salió de su casa ya con sus cosas listas

-ya estoy aquí Alis—dijo Milk quien llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de Alis.

-me alegro por que la cena esta lista—dijo la chica.

-hoye Alis no te he contado, pero también hoy me despidieron de la cafetería, supongo que Bulma tiene mucho que ver, con eso—decía la chica pensativa.

-ya no pienses en eso, mejor dedícate a estudiar, es muy difícil trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo—las chicas se fueron a la cocina

A la mañana siguiente Milk y Alis se levantaron muy temprano para irse al colegio.

-me da gusto que hayas decidido no renunciar a tus estudios, ignora a Bulma en todo momento, ya sabes que solo busca molestarte—decía Alis a su amiga quien notaba que tenia la mirada muy perdida en aquella chaqueta que sostenía con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

-¿hoye Milk esa chaqueta no es la que usa Goku?—pregunto sorprendida su amiga.

-ha….este sí, ayer me la presto y hoy voy a dársela en cuanto lo vea—decía una Milk muy nerviosa.

Iban caminando por los pasillos del gran colegio Son, algunas miradas muy desagradables iban hacia la pelinegra, pero ella caminaba sin darle mucha importancia aun que por dentro se sentía terriblemente mal.

-¡mira Milk! Hay esta Goku—dijo Alis señalando una lujosa moto color negro, donde venia Goku.

-es cierto es el—dijo emocionada, quien se encamino hacia él a toda prisa

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndola.

-¡espera Milk! Hay esta Bulma y va con él—dijo Alis desanimando a su amiga.

-será mejor que se la dé en cuando este solo, no quiero que esa mujer vaya hacer otra tontera, como las que acostumbra—dijo Milk retirándose junto con su amiga a su salón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el salón de clases.

-hoye Milk, por pura dignidad no debiste de haber venido al colegio, acaso ¿no te da pena lo que se anda diciendo de ti?—pregunto Bulma irónicamente, y con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-por pura educación no te contesto como te mereces, y por favor déjame en paz—le dijo enojada Milk a la peli azul.

Ya no pudieron seguir discutiendo por que entro el profesor.

Las clases avanzaban con normalidad, Bulma cada rato miraba a la pelinegra para lanzarla fatales miradas, pero Milk hacia como si no existiera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina del director.

-¿para qué me llamaste papá?—pregunto serio Goku.

-el profesor de ingles me dijo que has bajado mucho tu promedio, ¡quiero saber el motivo!—decía muy serio aquel señor que se encontraba revisando unos papeles, se notaba que era un hombre de pocas palabras y muy estricto.

-sabes que no entiendo mucho, no es que ingles no me guste, simplemente no se me da—contesto el chico son sus brazos cruzados.

-a mi no me interesa si se te da o no se te da ¡tienes que ser bueno en todo lo que en hagas! ¿Entendiste Goku?—pegunto dando un fuerte manotazo sobre su escritorio

-si—contesto de mala gana.

-ahora busca algunos libros de ese mueble—señalo—y ponte a estudiar, tu y Raditz tienen que ser grandes hombres exitosos, tienes que llevar muy lejos el apellido Son—decía algo frustrado el director.

-si tu promedio no aumenta considerablemente para este mes olvídate de las vacaciones a Europa y te cancelare todas las cuentas y tarjeta de crédito, te dejare sin un peso Goku—decía enojado aquel hombre imponente

En ese momento entro su secretaria.

-disculpe señor director, una alumna dice que quiere hablar con usted—

-dígale que pase—ordeno el director.

Paso la chica, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Goku también hay dentro.

-¿que se le ofrece señorita….?—dijo el director

-…..Milk, ese es mi nombre—dijo la chica.

-siéntese señorita Milk, espero que sea breve porque tengo mucho por hacer—dijo el director.

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando mientras fingía buscar algún libro, sentía curiosidad por saber a que había ido a la dirección.

-bueno es que yo tengo un problema con una chica de mi salón—dijo tímidamente.

El pelinegro al escuchar eso de inmediato supo que le quería contar lo que paso ayer entre Bulma y ella. Le movió la cabeza negando que no dijera nada.

La chica lo pensó un poco, pero Goku seguía insistiendo en que no dijera nada.

La chica desvió la mirada hacia el director.

-lo siento mucho lo que vine a decirle es una tontería, creo que prefiero arreglar las cosas con esa chica—la pelinegra salió muy avergonzada de la dirección dejando perplejo al director.

-qué manera de hacerme perder el tiempo—decía enojado el director.

-ya encontré algunos libros, me los llevare papá—el pelinegro salió apresurado de la dirección.

Caminaba muy rápido como si quisiera alcanzar a alguien, hasta que…..

-¡Milk espera por favor!—le dijo el pelinegro con su voz algo agitada de caminar tan rápido.

-¿qué pasa?—pregunto seria.

-fue mejor que no le hayas dicho nada a mi padre—

-si me imagino, así tu novia no quedara mal ante su suegro—la chica se le veía enojada

-no es eso, es que si tu le hubieras dicho a mi padre que Bulma te está molestando, el no te hubiera hecho caso, al contrario…hasta te podría haber expulsado del colegio, porque Bulma iría hablar con él, convenciéndolo de que eres tú la que la molesta, y como mi padre se lleva tan bien con la familia Brief, le iba a dar toda la preferencia a Bulma—

-¿entonces ahora debo agradecerte, que yo siga aquí?—pregunto aun molesta.

-no, no me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, solo que no me gusta que mi padre sea injusto—su tono comenzaba a sonar molesto.

El chico se dio la media vuelta dejándola sola.

-¡Goku espera!—grito ella.

El pelinegro se detuvo

-discúlpame por favor es que aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso ayer con Bulma, fue tan humillante lo que me hizo—

-por lo que veo tu y Bulma jamás se van a llevar bien ¿verdad?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-creo que no, no sé por qué me odia tanto, ella a mi no me cae mal—

-¿ni siquiera le tienes envidia?—preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿envidia?—pregunto sorprendida.

-si, por andar conmigo—

-¡pero claro que no!—frunció el ceño.

-no te enojes Milk, anqué a si te vez muy bonita, no te enojes—el pelinegro se le quedo mirado tiernamente.

La chica se sonrojo y enseguida desvió su mirada a los libros que traía Goku en sus brazos

-¿son libros de ingles?—

-sí, mi padre está molesto conmigo porque he bajado mucho mi promedio, y me exigió que estudiara mucho, mas por que la próxima semana ya empiezan los exámenes—

-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar—le dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-no es mala idea, ¿pero tú trabajo en la cafetería?—

-ya no trabajo ahí, ayer el señor Tom me despidió—dijo la con la mirada en el suelo

-no lo sabía, ¿pero qué te parece si tú me ayudas a estudiar y yo te pago como si estuvieras trabajando?—

-pero claro que no, no lo hago con ese afán, solo quiero ayudarte, pero si eso te puede causar un problema con tu noviecita mejor olvídalo—

-no claro que no, Bulma no tiene por que enterarse, entonces ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a mi casa saliendo de aquí?—

-¿a tu casa?—pregunto sorprendida—no creo que este bien que yo entre a tu casa Goku, si mi padre se llegara a enterar se molestaría mucho conmigo—

-¿pero qué tiene de malo en mi casa?, no vamos hacer nada malo, al menos que quieras quedarte a dormir conmigo—lo dijo muy divertido ya que le gustaba las caras de sorpresa que ponía la pelinegra.

-eres un grosero Goku, te recuerdo que tienes quien duerma en tu cama—

-si lo dices por Bulma, déjame decirte que a veces ella, está muy ocupada comprándose ropa y me deja muy solo, sobre todo en estos días tan fríos—el chico solo notaba el color rojo que iluminaban sus mejillas de la pelinegra.

-déjate de hacer el chistoso conmigo—

-no te enojes Milk que poco sentido del humor tienes e—

Los chicos seguían platicando.

-entonces mañana te espero en el estacionamiento, para ir a estudiar, yo creo que el patio trasero de mi casa está bien, es un lugar muy tranquilo así no te incomodara estar sola conmigo en un cuarto—

-si es buena idea, entonces adiós Goku—la pelinegra se despidió con la mano.

El chico solo veía como poco a poco ella iba alejándose más de él.

-¿hola amor que haces?—pregunto aquella sexy peli azul.

-nada, acabo de salir de la dirección de mi padre, esta algo molesto conmigo, porque he bajado mucho mi promedio en ingles, y m tendré que poner a estudiar mucho si es que quiero fiesta de cumpleaños para el fin de semana, así que no creo que nos puédanos ver mucho estos días—

-si está bien amor, porque mi padre le pidió permiso a tu papá para faltar unos días porque voy a ir hacerle un trabajo muy breve a Italia—la peli azul le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Italia está muy lejos!—dijo preocupado el chico

-sí pero te prometo que te llamare diario, además solo serán dos o tres días—

-pues ni modo, te voy a extrañar mucho, solo espero que te portes bien, pero estarás para mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?—pregunto sorprendido.

-claro que si amor, no me perdería la súper fiesta de mi novio, hay estaré, te amo Goku—la chica se le acerco nuevamente dándole un beso muy apasionado.

Goku se fue al estacionamiento por su moto y se fue rumbo a su casa.

El cielo poco a poco se fue tiñiendo de color negro.

Miraba por la ventana la brillante luna y pensaba en tantas cosas, algo extraño y único sentía en su corazón, cada que lo tenía enfrente cada que sus odios se deleitaban con esa masculina voz, cada que lo veía, era muy difícil estar nerviosa y que él no lo notara, y pensar que mañana estará con el estudiando, jugando o platicando, como sea pero estará mañana con él.

Dejo de pensar tanto, para después irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Milk se levanto más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se baño busco un vestido lindo color blanco que le daba hasta las rodillas se peino de una cola y se coloco un moño color blanco, se veía muy tierna.

-buenos días hija, ¿y hoy por que te vez más bonita que otras veces?—pregunto Oxsatan sorprendido.

-pero si me arregle igual que otras veces, solo que me gusta mucho este vestido blanco y decidí usarlo hoy—

-¿es por algún chico?—pegunto provocando que su hija se sonrojara demasiado.

-¡papá como crees eso!... Pero bueno mejor ya me voy si no llegare tarde y Alis debe de estarme esperado en la esquina—salió a toda velocidad de su casa aun sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Eres mi hija y te conozco bien alguna vez también tuve tu edad_—pensaba Oxsatan mirando desde la ventana a su hija irse

_No creo que un lindo vestido blanco deslumbren a Goku, el solo tiene ojos para Bulma todo de ella, a él lo deslumbra_—pensaba tan distraída.

-hola Milk, te vez muy bonita ¿puedo saber si el motivo de arreglarte tanto hoy, se llama Goku?—pregunto provocando que su amiga se incomodara un poco.

-el no tiene nada que ver, y por favor no vayas a decir que hoy voy a estar estudiando con él, sabes que si Bulma se entera de que estamos juntos es capaz de todo y yo no quiero ser la causante de un problema entre ellos—

-aun que yo creo que en el fondo te haría muy feliz saber que ellos dos ya no andan por que así tendrías el camino libre, ¿no crees amiga?—

-claro que no Alis—la chica frunció el ceño

Ambas amigas iban caminando muy contentas, estaban llegando al colegio hasta que se escucho muy cerca de ella el motor de una lujosa moto.

-¡hola señoritas!—dijo aquel hombre alto y apuesto.

Las chicas se giraron para quedar delante del dueño de la moto

-hola Goku que bonita moto—dijo Alis sonriente

-me la acabo de comprar ¿quieren dar una vuelta?—pregunto el chico sin quitarle la vista a Milk.

-yo no pero mi amiga Milk justamente me estaba platicando que le gustan las motos, supongo que ella si quiere ir a darse una vuelta contigo—Alis le dio un ligero codazo a su amiga.

Milk le lanzo una mirada terrible a Alis.

-pues déjame decirte Milk, que estas de suerte, ¡ven súbete!—el chico le extendió la mano.

-no creo que sea buena idea, además tu novia puede llegar en cualquier momento—dijo seria.

-por ella no te preocupes, salió esta mañana a Italia y estará unos días por allá—

-entonces menos me subiré a tu moto, me invitas solo porque ella no está y así no tendrás problemas, pero si ella estuviera aquí ni siquiera te hubieras tomado la molestia de bajarte de la moto a saludarnos—la chica se fue enojada dejando sorprendidos a Alis y a Goku.

-¿qué le sucede a tu amiga?—pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

-no lose hace un momento veníamos platicando muy felices, pero lo de la vuelta en moto la cambio—decía Alis mientras veía como su a amiga se perdía por los pasillos del colegio.

-tal vez este molesta por lo que sucedió el otro día entre Bulma y ella—

-sí, es lo más probable—dijo Alis—_aunque yo diría que esta celosa—pensaba Alis._

-Bueno Alis te dejo voy con mis amigos—el pelinegro se despidió.

El pelinegro se subió a su moto y se fue donde se encontraban Krilin, Yamcha y Vegeta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el salón de clases justamente faltando poco para la hora de la salida.

Te portaste muy grosera hace un momento con Goku—dijo Alis


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya está listo el quinto capítulo ojala sea de su agrado, no se desesperan claro que tengo pensado poner alguna escena de beso y demás pero eso será en el siguiente capitulo.**

En el salón de clases justamente faltando poco para la hora de la salida.

-Te portaste muy grosera hace un momento con Goku—dijo Alis seria con su amiga

-¿grosera yo?, lo único que hice fue darme mi lugar, el se aprovecha de que como ahorita no está su novia, quiere ver con quien puede pasar u rato agradable, y yo no soy ese tipo de chica, que se busque otra para pasar el rato—Milk frunció el ceño.

-yo creo que el solo quiso ser amable contigo, no es para tanto—

-sabes cómo son los chicos de esta sociedad, creen que por ser ricos pueden obtener todo de una mujer pobre, yo se que nunca seré como Bulma Brief una mujer distinguida popular y millonaria pero me se dar mi lugar—la chica se veía muy enojada, solo de pensar en que Goku la quiera para un rato la hacia sentir mal.

-bueno olvídalo te recuerdo que ya quedaste con el de verse para estudiar-

Las dos caminaban despacio por el colegio Milk lo buscaba con la miraba pero de pronto lo vio en el estacionamiento con sus amigos fumando a escondidas de los profesores pero sobre todo del director.

-así que te dejo solo por irse a Italia—dijo Vegeta quien tenía una cerveza en sus manos.

-sí, pero ya encontrare quien ocupe su lugar estos días—decía Goku fumándose su cigarro dentro del carro de Yamcha cómodamente

-¿entonces qué les parece si hoy por la noche nos vamos a una disco?—propuso Yamcha—saben que hay está lleno de lindas mujeres—decía Yamcha coquetamente.

-si es buena idea beberemos mucho y elegiremos a las mujeres más hermosas y nos iremos al lujoso Hotel del padre de Vegeta ¿qué dicen?—pregunto Krilin.

-todo suena bien solo espero que mi padre no se entere de que vamos a estar en su hotel—decía preocupado vegeta.

-seremos cuidadosos, por eso no te preocupes Vegeta—decía Goku sin dejar de fumar con un estilo único su cigarrillo.

Alis y Milk se pararon a unos 3 metros de ellos.

-¿hoye que esa chica no es la que trabajaba en la cafetería de Don Tom?—pregunto Yamcha señalándola desde adentro del auto.

-si, y lo más probable es que venga a buscarme a mi—decía Vegeta sin mucha importancia.

-te equivoca al que busca es a mi—dijo Goku saliendo del auto, y tirando su cigarrillo para luego pisarlo.

_Esta es la segunda chica que me quitas_—pensaba furioso Vegeta.

-¿que esa chica no te interesaba a ti Vegeta?—pregunto Krilin.

-sí pero, solo para pasar el rato, supongo que Goku también la quiere para lo mismo, que no escucharon cuando dijo que ya tenía quien ocupara el lugar de Bulma estos días —decía convencido.

Goku se acerco a las chicas y caminaron un poco a donde sus amigos ya no pudieron verlos.

-hola Goku, no pensé que bebieras y fumaras en el colegio de tu padre, donde fácilmente te puede encontrar—decía Alis.

-por eso estaba dentro del auto de Yamcha, además mi padre no está—decía mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de su pantalón.

-¿aun sigues en tu mundo de dignidad Milk?—pregunto mirándola de reojo, ya que ella estaba muy callada.

-yo…claro que no, solo que no debería de fumar ni beber debes de poner buena imagen al colegio de tu padre no vez que algún día tú podría llegar a ser el próximo director—

Goku comenzó a reír con esa encantadora voz tan varonil.

-que cosas dices Milk—

-bueno yo me tengo que ir, porque ustedes tienen mucho que estudiar—Alis se despidió de los dos y se fue dejando a Milk y a Goku solos.

Goku fue por su moto y enseguida llego donde estaba Milk.

-ven súbete—le señalo la moto- conduciré despacio, no te asustes—

La chica se sentó de lado ya que traía vestido, el se acomodo y enseguida se fueron.

-¡llegamos!—dijo Goku y de inmediato dos hombres que al parecer siempre custodiaban la puerta de la gran mansión Son le abrieron de inmediato.

Milk veía demasiado asombrada esa casa era como las que ella solo llegaba a ver en los libros o cuentos de hadas.

-tú, tu casa es como un palacio, esta hermosa, jamás había visto algo tan sorprendente, es bellísima—decía aun sorprendida.

-me alegra que te guste, supongo que el jardín te gustara más, porque está lleno de flores de rosas y árboles frutales—

-¿y vives feliz en tu gran palacio Goku?—pregunto sonriente.

Goku bajo un poco la mirada.

-no como yo quisiera, tener riqueza no lo es todo en la vida, hay otras cosas más importantes que hacen falta y que el dinero no puede comprar—decía algo triste Goku.

-¿cómo que Goku?—pregunto interesada.

-nada olvídalo, mejor vamos al jardín de atrás a estudiar—dijo el caminado y ella siguiéndolo.

Milk miro asombrada ese hermoso jardín tal y como lo dijo Goku, a ella le iba a gustar mucho más ese sitio tan natural y hermoso, lleno de flores de rosas de todas clase el pasto tan verde y limpio.

Goku la miraba feliz.

-me imagino que tu mamá debe ser muy feliz de tener un jardín como este—dijo la pelinegra quien se acerco a oler una rosa.

-creo que no te lo he dicho, pero…mi mamá murió hace varios años cuando yo solo tenía 15 años—

-lo siento mucho no lo sabía, llegue a pensar que estaba de viaje por que siempre veo a tu papá solo en el colegio—sintió algo de pena por su indiscreción.

-mi padre estará solo en el colegio porque cuida mucho su imagen, pero no te creas también tiene sus amoríos, anda con una mujer francesa con la que quiere casarse, pero yo estoy en desacuerdo con él, porque ella es una modelo muy vanidosa y solo quiere a mi padre por interés, pero él no quiere creerlo—

-no sé qué decirte Goku…solo que en algo coincidimos—dijo con una mirada triste

-¿en qué?—pregunto interesado.

-yo tampoco tengo mamá, ni siquiera la conocí—

-¿qué fue lo que le paso?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-ella murió cuando yo nací, y toda la vida el único que me ha cuidado ha sido mi padre, el es un hombre muy bueno—

-es muy duro vivir sin la persona más importante en tu vida, por fortuna yo tengo a Andy que ha sido mi niñera desde que nací, y es como una madre para mi, en cuanto terminemos de estudiar te la voy a presentar—decía Goku feliz.

-sí, ya nos estamos tardando mucho y aun no hemos empezado—

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el jardín sacaron varios libros y empezaron a estudiar.

Estuvieron cerca de 2 horas estudiando, pero Goku se levanto a estirarse un poco.

-¿no crees que ya fue mucho estudio por hoy Milk?—pregunto el chico.

-sí, creo que tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si mañana seguimos estudiando?—pregunto al momento de ordenar las cosas.

-sí, ahora ya es hora de comer, ven vamos adentro—dijo el chico.

-te lo agradezco Goku pero quiero irme a mi casa porque tengo que escombrar mi cuarto—

-Milk otro día lo puedes hacer, ven vamos adentro—el chico la tomo del brazo jalándola.

-pero Goku—decía avergonzada.

-¡Andy, Andy!—gritaba Goku.

-que sucede Goku que escándalo tienes—dijo una mujer de unos 50 años quien salió limpiándose las manos en una servilleta.

-¿ya está la comida?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-sí, ya esta lista—la señora desvió su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba a un lado de Goku.

-ha, mira Andy quiero presentarte a Milk, ella estudia en el colegio—

-hola mucho gusto—ambas mujeres se inclinaron un poco para saludarse.

-¿así que tu eres la chica que le está enseñando ingles a Goku?—pegunto Andy amablemente.

-sí, y ojala de verdad pueda ayudarle—decía avergonzada.

-bueno la comida ya esta lista, pasen al comedor—dijo amablemente Andy.

Goku y Milk se fueron a sentar en aquella grande y lujosa mesa.

La chica miraba todo con asombro, y Goku la miraba a ella.

-¡hola!—saludo un hombre muy parecido a Goku solo que con el cabello más largo.

-no sabía que estabas en casa Raditz, ¿cuándo llegaste?—preguntó el chico a su hermano.

-apenas hoy en la mañana—dijo el hombre sentándose en la mesa con Milk y Goku.

Llego Andy con unos platillos de comida.

-¿hamburguesa?—pregunto Raditz sorprendido.

-sí, hoy prepare eso—dijo Andy sirviéndole su plato a cada quien

-hace años que no como esto—dijo Raditz dándole una enorme mordida.

-no te e presentado a mi amiga se llama Milk—dijo Goku

-hola, señorita Milk—dijo Raditz estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-¡hola!—dijo avergonzada.

Los tres comían muy felices solo que a Milk le daba algo de pena estar sentada en esa semejante mansión, sentía que era mucho para una chica como ella, estar frente a dos millonarios.

-joven Goku le llaman por teléfono, es la señorita Brief—dijo una sirvienta que se acerco al pelinegro.

-si gracias tomare la llamada en mi habitación, enseguida vuelvo Milk—el pelinegro se levanto y subió las escaleras.

_Aun que no estés presente, molestas Bulma_—pensaba enojada Milk

-¿así que estudias en el colegio de la familia?—pregunto Raditz.

-si….. ¿Y usted también estudio hay?—pregunto insegura.

-¿tan viejo me veo para que me llames de usted? Soy más grande que Goku por solo 4 años—pregunto sonriente.

-bueno es que no se cómo decirle ustedes son personas tan distinguidas que….fue interrumpida.

-no te preocupes con confianza puedes llamarme de tu—

-está bien, lo hare—

-¿y platícame de que familia bienes?—

-si te refieres a que si mi familia es gente de dinero…..no, vivo con mi padre él es velador, trabaja en una empresa cuidándola la mayoría de la noches

-pues no me refería a que si tu familia tiene o no dinero, solo en que trabaja, pero me alegra que sea una chica sencilla, mi hermano tiene suerte de tener una amiga como tu—

-pues gracias por decirlo—

-sabes nosotros nunca comemos en la casa hamburguesas, mi papá es muy estricto en cuanto al menú, pero creo que Goku quiso que te sintieras cómoda y mando que prepararan algo delicioso para ti—

-¿de verdad lo hizo por mi?—pregunto sorprendida

-si, imagínate si comieras lo que comemos a diario no ibas a querer regresar a la casa—dijo sonriente.

-¿y que comen a diario?—pregunto dudosa.

-brócoli, zanahoria y toda clase de verdura hervida, la verdad ni a nosotros nos gusta, pero tenemos que comerlo—

-la verdad no se ve apetecible lo que mencionas, creo que están mejor la hamburguesa-

El pelinegro iba bajando las escaleras, pero su ceño cambio a uno molesto cuando vio a su hermano platicar muy feliz con Milk.

-veo que se están conociendo mejor—dijo serio.

-tu amiga es muy agradable Goku—dijo Raditz.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, me dio gusto conocerte Raditz—la chica de despidió de mano.

-el gusto es mío Milk—dijo Raditz notando la cara de molestia de Goku

-te llevare en el auto Milk—dijo Goku

-no te molestes Goku, creo que no es mala idea irme caminando hasta mi casa—

-por favor déjame llevarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de que me estas ayudando para salir bien en ingles—decía Goku tratan do de convencerla

-bueno está bien—acepto ella

El auto ya se encontraba a fuera, Goku le abrió la puerta a la chica ella subió y enseguida el.

-te cayó bien mi hermano ¿verdad?—pregunto serio.

-sí, es un chico amable, ¿y el es casado o tiene familia?—pregunto curiosa

-déjame decirte que si mi hermano te interesa, tienes suerte porque está libre y soltero—la pregunta de la chica lo hizo enfadar pero trato de disimularlo

-Goku yo no lo decía por eso solo que si es mayor que tú por 4 años debe de tener unos 25 a esa edad muchas personas ya se casan—

-pues el todavía no, ¿quieres que te consiga una cita con él?—pregunto ocultando su molestia.

-por supuesto que no, yo solo trato de conocer un poco mas de ti y de tu familia—

El chico se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

-¿y por qué quieres saber de mí?—

-me gusta conocer y saber cómo son mis amigos—

-pues entonces te contare como soy para ver si sigues considerándome como un amigo o un compañero de colegio—dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-me gusta fumar y beber mucho muy a menudo me peleo soy grosero desobedezco a mi padre voy mal en la materia de ingles…a y me gusta andar con las chicas más populares del colegio—decía mientras manejaba muy concentrado.

Milk se le quedo viendo pensativa.

-pero también eres bueno, me ayudaste una vez cuando iba corriendo en la lluvia y apareciste tu en este carro y me subiste, por lo menos me ayudaste a que no me diera un resfriado—le dijo sonriente.

-pues esa es la primera vez que ayudo a alguien—dijo serio.

_Eso no es cierto, también hace un momento cuando por mi mandaste hacer hamburguesas, pero no puedo decírtelo creo que Raditz me lo conto, como un secreto_—pensaba la chica

Llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-muchas gracias Goku, nos vemos mañana en la tarde—la chica se estaba bajando del auto pero la mano de Goku la detuvo.

-¡toma! esto es para ti—le dio una rosa blanca.

Ella se sonrojo y tímidamente la acepto.

-me gustaría pagarte pero creo que te voy a ofender por eso acepta esta flor como agradecimiento de que me estas ayudando—

-gracias Goku, esto es mejor que el dinero—la chica camino hacia la puerta de su casa y entro.

_Goku no se si pueda seguir junto a ti, me gustas estoy enamorada de ti, pero tú no tienes ojos para mi, tengo que tratar de verte como solo un amigo, solo que a veces eres tan difícil de entender y otras eres muy dulce_— pensaba la chica mientras olía aquella rosa blanca, que coloco en un vaso en su cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya se empezaba a oscurecer, Goku se baño, se arreglo, ahora solo estaba esperando a que silbará Yamcha y sus amigos en el auto.

De pronto se escucho el silbido y salió rápido de su casa.

-¿listo para la diversión Goku?—pregunto Krilin.

-por supuesto, ¡Vámonos!—dijo Goku.

Los 4 hombres se fueron en sus autos a una disco, hay comenzaron a bailar a beber desmedidamente y a fumar.

Llevaban cerca de 5 horas en la disco Yamcha ya era la tercer chica con la que estaba, Goku platicaba con una rubia, Vegeta estaba bailando y Krilin sentado con una chica.

-¿no creen que ya es hora de irnos ya son las 2 de la madrugada?-pregunto Goku un poco mareado.

-que te ocurre Goku la noche apenas empieza, ¿no me piensas llevar a dar la vuelta en tu auto?—pregunto la rubia quien estaba muy abrazada a él.

-no me lo tomes a mal nena, pero yo ya tengo que irme, mañana tengo clases y entro muy temprano—el chico la hizo a un lado saco un billete y lo dejo en la mesa para pagar las bebidas.

-¡hoye Yamcha!—Interrumpió Goku a su amigo quien se encontraba con una chica a la que besaba y acariciaba de los senos—me tengo que ir como tú eres el que no esta tan ebrio como Vegeta y Krilin te los llevas en tu auto, yo ya me voy a otro lado.

Yamcha no dejaba de besar a la chica.

-si Goku yo me encargo de ellos dos—

Goku salió del lugar subió a su auto junto con una botella de cerveza y un cigarro en los labios.

Se le veía muy pensativo, manejaba muy rápido, estuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que paso por esa calle y disminuyo considerablemente la velocidad.

-en estos momentos debes de estar en tu cama durmiendo—se detuvo a mirara a aquella pequeña casa.

-ojala que descanses y que tengas un lindo sueño….Milk como quisiera bajarme del auto tocar tu puerta y platicar un momento contigo, eres muy agradable, me gusta tu compañía, ¡me gustas tú!—pensaba el pelinegro mirando por última vez aquella casa con dulzura.

Goku llego a las tres de la madrugada a su casa era obvio que no iría al colegio, estaba muy tomado y se le veía cansado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

las dos chicas iban caminando por el colegio.

-que paz siento que hay en el salón desde que non esta la creída de Bulma—decía Milk feliz.

-¿qué tal te fue ayer con Goku?—pregunto Alis interesada

-bien, deberías de ver tiene un casa enorme y muy bonita, pero me parece que Goku si entiende muy bien el ingles, solo es una ligerita ayuda la que necesita—decía la chica.

-pues aprovecha el tiempo que la tonta de Bulma no este, porque en cuanto ella llegue, Goku te va hacer a un lado—decía Alis a su amiga.

-¿a propósito ese de haya no es Goku?—pregunto Alis señalando a un chico que se encontraba recargado en un auto rojo con lentes negros.

-parece que sí, pero acaba de llegar, ¿acaso no vino al colegio?—se preguntó Milk.

-pues vamos a verlo—Alis jalo a su amiga del brazo llevándola hasta donde estaba el pelinegro con unas tres chicas conversando.

Goku vio venir a Milk y a Alis hacia él.

-bueno chicas después las veo—les dijo a las tres chicas que se encontraban con él.

-¡hola Goku!—saludo Alis— ¿no viniste a clases?—

-no, es que ayer se me pasaron las copas y amanecí muy mal—dijo Goku con un gesto de dolor de cabeza.

-hueles a puro alcohol y a cigarro si yo fuera tu papá te daba un buen castigo—dijo Milk enojada

-por fortuna no lo eres—dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¿y por qué estás aquí, si no viniste a clases?—pregunto Alis.

-por que Milk y yo quedamos de estudiar, hoy es viernes y mañana voy a tener todo el día ocupado y no podre estudiar—

-entonces los dejo para que se apuren—Alis le guiño el ojo a Milk.

Goku se le quedo mirando a Milk.

-si te sientes mal mejor el lunes estudiamos por que de verdad te vez muy desvelado, se ve que tuviste una noche muy divertida con tus amigos y amigas—dijo seria.

-no te preocupes estoy bien, además no te pongas celosa solo estuve bebiendo con mis amigos y platique con una rubia solo unos minutos, pero nadamas—dijo sonriente.

-por supuesto que yo no estoy celosa, solo que no se cuanta diversión le encuentres al alcohol y al cigarro, no te das cuenta que todo eso te puede hacer daño, y mucho peor si conduces en ese estado—dijo preocupada.

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Les debo una disculpa a todos por abandonar tanto tiempo este finc, tenía problemas con mi computadora, además de que he estado un poco ocupada pero como ya lo he dicho a mi no me gusta abandonar mis fanfic voy lenta pero segura así que les dejo ya listo el 6º capitulo y ya estoy trabajando con el 7º capitulo para poder subirlo espero la siguiente semana.**

**Gracias y disfruten de este capítulo.**

**EL PRECIO DE UN ERROR**

-por supuesto que yo no estoy celosa, solo que no se cuanta diversión le encuentres al alcohol y al cigarro, no te das cuenta que todo eso te puede hacer daño, y mucho peor si conduces en ese estado—dijo preocupada.

-es que a veces uno lo necesita…..pero bueno dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, ¿nos vamos a estudiar?—pregunto abriéndole la puerta del carro.

Unas chicas que iban pasando por ahí comenzaron a gritarle a Milk.

-lo que dijo Bulma resulto ser cierto ¡eres una cualquiera Milk! Te aprovechas que Bulma no está para acostarte con su novio—dijo una chica de pelo color rojo.

-¡eso no es cierto!—dijo ella desde el auto.

-y te conseguiste al mejor de la escuela, aparte de pobre resultaste ser una zorra—

-quieres callarte y dejar de decir tantas estupideces—le dijo el pelinegro quien arranco el auto de inmediato y se fueron.

Milk iba muy callada se le notaba triste era inevitable no sentirse mal antes esos comentarios, después de todo esa fama la tenía todo por culpa de Bulma, y ella no podía hacer nada, más que ignorarlos.

Goku la miro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-no te preocupes Milk ignóralos yo sé cómo eres y nada de lo que dicen es cierto—le dijo el chico tratando de consolarla

Después de conducir por una hora llegaron a un lugar un poco alejado de todos.

Milk por ir sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto donde andaban hasta que alzo la vista.

-soy una tonta tu eres el novio de Bulma, y por culpa de ella tengo una mala reputación, ¿cómo puedo salir y subirme al auto del novio de la que es mi peor enemiga en el colegio?, eso me da mucho peor fama, de seguro tu junto con ella se burla de mi—la chica salió del auto muy enojada triste y llorando, intento correr pero Goku la detuvo por la cintura.

-eso no es cierto Milk yo jamás me burlaría de ti, no tengo por que hacerlo—le dijo el pelinegro

De pronto se puso delante de ella y la abrazo para consolarla, la recargo en su pecho, ella solo se dejo llevar por esos cálidos brazos.

Se separaron el chico limpio sus lágrimas con su mano suavemente.

-hare todo lo posible para ayudarte con esto, tú no tienes la culpa de las tonterías que hace Bulma—

Milk miro a su alrededor y noto que no era la casa de Goku, de hecho ni siquiera vio gente todo estaba tan silencioso y solo.

-¿dónde estamos?—pregunto caminando un poco.

-este es un lugar muy especial para mí, yo….yo tenía ganas de que conocieras este sitio que para mi mamá fue muy importante, aquí vivió sus últimos días—Goku se alejo un poco mirando el lugar triste.

-Es un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo—dijo la chica mirado todo con alegría olvidando por un momento el disgusto de hace un momento tuvo.

Era un pequeña cabaña con una laguna a su alrededor y muchas flores el sitio estaba un poco descuidado el pasto crecido y algunas hiervas alrededor de la casita de madera ya secas.

-¿y por que tu mamá venia a un lugar como este, teniendo demasiado dinero como para hacer una casa lujosa aquí?—pregunto la chica sin entender.

-es que ella era una mujer muy sencilla a ella no le interesaba el dinero, cada que tenía un disgusto con mi padre ella venia a este lugar a pintar, se distraía, se sentía libre, mi padre se molestaba de que se dedicara a pintar, a él le hubiera gustado mucho que ella fuera alguna licenciada o que tuviera una profesión más importante, por eso eran sus constantes peleas, a ella no le gustaba tener que lucir costosos vestidos llamativos para asistir a esas reuniones importantes de mi padre pero aun así el nunca la obligó a nada en el fondo se que la amaba, cuando ella murió mi padre sufrió demasiado—el chico hablaba con la mirada perdida en aquella laguna.

-me imagino que tu padre la debió de haber amado mucho, en las fotos que me has enseñando de ella se ve que era muy linda—

-si era muy hermosa—

Ambos chicos permanecían platicando de sus cosas el tiempo se le fue tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta quien la luna comenzaba a reflejarse en aquella laguna donde los chicos se encontraban sentado de frente a ella.

-lo siento Milk creo que ya es tarde el tiempo se me fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ya es noche—el chico se disculpo.

-no te preocupes Goku, será mejor que ya nos vayamos-la chica se levanto sacudiéndose un poco la ropa de la hierba seca.

La chica iba caminado despacio hacia el auto de Goku, el la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acerco a ella por detrás tomándola de la cintura, la chica se volteo confundida, una vez que el pelinegro se aseguro de que ella lo miraba a los ojos, delicadamente tomo la barbilla de la chica para poco a poco acercarse a sus labios hasta unirse por completo.

El único ruido que reinaba esa noche era el del ligero viento que mecía los cabellos de ambos chicos.

Ella no sabía qué hacer fue un beso muy inesperado, y aunque muy deseado, pero logro recobrar el conocimiento y…..

-¿Cómo te atreves Goku?—la chica se separo empujándolo un poco molesta.

-lo siento mucho….. es que de pronto sentí esa necesidad—de esa manera se justifico el pelinegro algo nervioso.

-que una cosa si te quede bien clara Goku, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas a la quien tu estas acostumbrado a tratar, las que solo quieres para un rato, y si te molesta que no sea como tú quieres entonces búscate otra que te complazca—la chica camino muy molesta alejándose del pelinegro.

-¡Milk espera! Discúlpame te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no sé que me paso pero jamás volveré hacer algo así…¿me disculpas?—pregunto tímidamente el chico sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-mejor llévame a mi casa por favor—dijo con la cabeza baja.

Ambos chicos se fuero en silencio, un silencio que incomodaba a Goku.

_Creo que me pase, tal vez ahora ella ya ni siquiera me va a querer hablar, nada de lo que diga o haga ara que me perdone, desde que subió al auto ni siquiera me a volteado a ver_—pensaba el chico quien manejaba atento el volante, y mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_Porque tenias que ser así Goku, si tan solo antes de ese beso tu me hubieras dicho algo lindo, algo que sientas por mí, algo que inspire buenos sentimientos, tal vez yo…tal vez hubiera correspondido a ese beso olvidándome un momento de tu novia, pero no fue así, eres como la gran mayoría de los hombres, me besaste y si yo hubiera correspondido lo más probable es que hubiéramos acabado desnudos en el pasto o tal vez en la cabaña de tu madre, creo que desde que me trajiste aquí ya tenias esas sucias intenciones conmigo—la chica se encontraba sumergida en esos triste pensamientos, una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla que enseguida se apresuro a limpiar._

El auto se detuvo justo en la casa de la chica.

-ya llegamos Milk…..!Por favor perdóname!—le dijo una vez más el pelinegro tomándola del brazo antes de que se bajara.

-no te preocupes, Bulma no se enterara de nada—la chica se soltó del agarre, abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo sin mirar al chico.

Goku la miraba hasta que entro a su casa, encendió el auto y se fue.

Después de ir conduciendo tan pensativo, llego hasta su gran mansión.

-veo que hoy no estudiaste en la casa con tu amiga, ¿puedo saber a dónde fuiste?—pregunto Andy quien se encontraba acomodando un ramo de flores sobre el retrato de la fallecida madre de Goku.

-la lleve a la cabaña de mi madre—contesto serio sin mirar a su nana, caminado despacio para subir a su habitación

-¿Goku que te sucede, te ves triste?—volvió a preguntar Andy sin dejar de mirar atenta al chico.

-creo que he perdido la amistad de Milk…..hasta mañana nana—subió a su habitación y se encerró.

_Soy un verdadero estúpido, mañana ya es sábado y no podre invitarla el domingo a mi fiesta, ha de estar muy enojada conmigo, tal vez ya ni siquiera me va a querer hablar_—pensaba muy triste recostado mirando hacia el techo con las manos sobre la nuca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un lindo sábado por la mañana el reloj marcaba ya las 10, en la gran mansión de la familia Son había algo de movimiento en el enorme jardín.

Toc, toc, toc.

-¡adelante!—dijo Goku desde su recamara.

-¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para que sigas en la cama?—pregunto Bardock abriendo bruscamente las cortinas dejando entrar al hermoso sol penetrando en la cara de un molesto Goku.

-anoche no pude dormir muy bien—contesto el chico.

-tienes que levantarte, mañana es tu fiesta, y aun debes de invitar a todos tus amigos del colegio, no olvides invitar a los padres de Bulma—

-pensé que iba hacer una fiesta más sencilla, solo con mis amigos y ya—

-sé qué tipo de fiesta quieres, donde haya cigarros bebidas, chicas, y más chicas, esas para mí no son fiestas son….urgías….. Como dirían los vulgares de tus amigos, además te informo que mañana llegara Fanny—

-¡que!...no, no quiero ver a esa mujer mañana aquí—grito furioso.

-esa mujer es mi prometida, no olvides que dentro de muy poco me casare con ella y tendrás que convivir con ella, por que será la señora de esta casa—Bardack salió muy enojado de la habitación de Goku.

_Maldita basura no dejare que te aproveches de mi padre_—pensaba enojado el chico

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-yo creo que estás exagerando Milk, tal vez le gustas a Goku por eso te beso—le decía Alys a su amiga quienes se encontraban comiendo en casa de Alys.

-no, el solo está jugando, solo quiero ver si caigo en sus brazos como todas las demás chicas que se rinden a sus pies—decía frunciendo el ceño

-bueno y que piensas hacer el martes que los veas en el colegio, porque te recuerdo el lunes no hay clases—

-voy a dejar de hablarle, antes de que….antes de que—milk ya no pudo terminar de hablar una lagrimas le impidió seguir hablando.

-¿antes de que te enamores mas del?—la interrumpió su amiga.

-he sido tu amiga muchos años te conozco y sé que esta perdidamente enamorada de el, cuando no lo vez estas triste o preocupada, cuando esta con Bulma te pones celosa, cuando estas con él, estas nerviosa, y tus ojos brillan cada que él te mira fijamente a los ojos…..¿dime si me equivoco?—pregunto Alys segura de sus palabras.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?—se quedo sorprendida

-Milk amiga me han bastado los pocos momentos que yo he estado presente con ustedes y me doy cuenta de todo—

-Pues sí, si tienes razón, pero tengo miedo que solo juegue conmigo, además tengo que dejar de hablarle, tengo que concentrarme mas en mis estudios, a mi papá le está costando mucho pagarme todos los libros tan caros que piden, no puedo perder el tiempo en tonterías—decía la pelinegra melancólicamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de la discusión que Goku tuvo con su padre, se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso salir, la fiesta ya no le estaba pareciendo eso, con la presencia de esa mujer mañana lo último que deseaba era una fiesta.

-Goku mi niño ¿puedo pasar?—preguntaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-sí, pasa por favor Andy—le dijo Goku.

-pero mi niño que haces aquí encerrado desayunaste muy poco y no quisiste comer nada ¿qué te sucede?—pregunto Andy preocupada.

-todo, mañana vendrá esa mujer y justamente el día que cumplo años—

-ha, sí…tu papá ya nos informo a todos que quiere que la tratemos muy bien, quiere todo bien ordenado para cuando ella llegue—

-pensé que estaba mas preocupado que en mi fiesta todo salga bien, pero ya veo que el interés en tanto lujo en la fiesta de mañana es por ella—

-deja de pensar así Goku, mañana solo trata de divertirte, a propósito de mujeres desagradables, hace un momento llamo la madre de Bulma diciendo que le gustaría mucho que fueras tú a recoger a Bulma al aeropuerto hoy por la noche—

-sí, tomare un baño y luego iré a verla, necesito verla, hay tanto de que hablar—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa alegre.

-veo que te hace muy feliz ver a Bulma—dijo Andy sin dejar de mirar a Goku quien miraba sonriente el bello atardecer

-esta vez si necesito verla con urgencia, hay algo importante que quiero hacer, pero luego te platicare que es—dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su cama.

-bueno te dejo Goku tengo que tener todo listo para mañana—la nana salió dejando a un Goku pensativo y alegre.

Parado enfrente de ese lujoso auto deportivo color rojo, aun lado de otro auto rosa se encontraba Goku de brazos cruzados esperando, y parecía como si estuviera ensayando algo tal vez lo que le diría a la persona que estaba esperando desde hace ya un rato.

Iba caminado tan distraída, sexy y altanera como solo era esa peli azul con una pequeña bolsa rosa en sus manos detrás de ella estaba un empleado cargado de maletas y regalos quien seguía a la peli azul.

De pronto su vista se volteo hacia ella.

-Go Go Go Goku mi Amor…. ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto nerviosa.

-te estoy esperando—dijo él.

-no pensé que vendrías por mi por eso mande traer mi auto hasta aquí—

-sí, fue por eso que estacione el auto cerca de el tuyo, ¿pero por que te sorprende que haya venido? ¿Acaso tu mamá no te dijo que vendría?- preguntó el chico.

- no ella no me dijo nada pero bueno me alegra verte mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe—la peli azul lo abrazo por el cuello para darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-te traje muchos regalos, me compre mucha ropa sexy para ti, y por supuesto tu regalo de mañana—le dijo volviéndolo a besar.

-Bulma tenemos que hablar—le dijo el pelinegro serio.

-no puede ser mañana, es que lo que quiero es ya llegar a mi casa para darme un buen baño y pensar como me voy a peinar como me voy a maquillar y que ropa me voy a poner para mañana tu cumpleaños quiero que todo el mundo vea que el chico más rico y popular de C. Satán tiene una linda novia—decía una vanidosa Bulma.

-¡no! Tiene que ser hoy-le dijo él enojado

Una ligera brizna provoco que a Bulma se le cayera la bufanda que traía enredada en el cuello y que al parecer ese era el síntoma de tanto nerviosismo desde que llego y se encontró con Goku esperándola.

Goku la miro sorprendido.

-¿qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello Bulma?—pregunto quitándole la mano que la chica ya se había llevado hasta el cuello intentando taparse

-este…..no es nada…..solo…..solo una infección que me dio por…..por usar una loción barata—dijo ,más que nerviosa tartamudeando.

-entonces no te molestara que mañana te lleve con un dermatólogo para que te revise ¿verdad?—pregunto dudoso.

-no hace falta eso ya estoy atendiéndome está molesta marca—dijo enojada.

-¡No soy estúpido!, eso te lo hizo un hombre, ¿por qué me mientes?—la tomo con fuerza de los hombros acercándose a ella.

-¡me estas lastimando Goku!—se quejaba Bulma—como puedes pensar eso de mi, soy tu novia—la chica intentaba zafarse.

-no me quieras ver la cara—le abrió la puerta del auto y con fuerza la subió.

Sin previo aviso le rasgo la prenda que llevaba encima dejándola con su brasier.

-¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso vas a violarme?—pregunto intentando taparse la evidencia que se reflejaba en sus senos.

-solo quería estar seguro de mis sospechas… ¿y esas marcas en los senos y en la espalda también son por tu supuesta infección?—pregunto serio sin dejar de mirarla con frialdad.

La chica se tapo con lo que quedaba de su blusa desgarrada sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Goku, mi amor perdóname, estoy muy arrepentida todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, pero por favor perdóname no quiero perderte te amo—decía la chica suplicante

-no tengo nada que perdonarte además esto me está facilitando más las cosas, no creas que vine hasta aquí para verte, solo vine porque quería hablar contigo, y como te puedes dar cuenta desde ahorita tu y yo dejamos de ser novios, a eso venia, ¡a terminar contigo!—Goku, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿estás terminando conmigo?—pregunto enojada a punto de llorar.

-así es, pero bueno te dejo que aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer….¿.te molesto si te bajas de mi auto?—pregunto el chico señalándole la puerta del auto para que saliera.

-no pienso bajarme, tú no puedes terminar conmigo así, nos amamos, hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos—decía triste Bulma.

-pero eso se acabo, ya no siento nada por ti, ni siquiera siento celos por tu fresca infidelidad, ya no me interesas, y por favor no me obligues a bajarte del auto por que así como te subí a la fuerza también puedo bajarte y supongo que sería humillante para ti que todas las personas te vieran, por tu propio bien súbete tu auto y lárgate—

La chica se bajo muy enojada y avergonzada.

-¡eres un maldito Goku! Dentro de muy poco te tender afuera de mi casa pidiéndome perdón—le grito enfurecida

-como el buen caballero que soy no te digo lo que eres tu Bulma, por que supongo que de sobra lo sabes…..adiós nena—el chico se alejo de ella a toda velocidad

**Nos leemos la próxima semana cuídense mucho les desea corazongoku**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de pan para cenar con un rico chocolate?—pregunto Alys a su amiga.

-es buena idea pero ya son las 10 de la noche ¿crees que aun este abierta la panadería?—pregunto Milk dudosa.

-nada perdemos con ir a ver además sirve de que caminamos un poco aprovechando que mis papas no están y que el tuyo tiene que trabajar toda la noche , porque la idea de que andemos ya muy noche en la calle no les hace gracia—

-si tienes razón—dijo Milk

Después de una caminata de 20 minutos las chicas se encontraron con la decepcionante noticia de que la panadería ya estaba cerrada.

-qué remedio tendremos que tomar nuestro chocolate solo—dijo decepcionada la pelinegra.

-¿qué bonita noche no crees?—pregunto Milk mirando el cielo mientras se sentaba en la pequeña banca que está afuera de la casa de su amiga.

De pronto un bonito auto color rojo se estaciono enfrente de la casa

-¡hola señoritas! –dijo un chico muy apuesto.

-hola Goku—dijo Alys emocionada.

-no sabía que les gustara tanto contemplar la luna—dijo Goku sin dejar de mirar a Milk

La pelinegra se puso un poco nerviosa aun no podía olvidar lo que paso ayer con Goku.

-a Milk es a la que le encanta admirar la luna, ¿pero dime qué haces por estos lados de C. Satán?—le pregunto Alys al momento que el chico se bajaba de su auto para estar cerca de ellas.

-pues me alegra no tener que despertarlas, solo para invitarlas mañana a mi casa ¿qué dicen?—pregunto Goku esperando ansioso la respuesta de cierta chica.

-¿y por que acaso va haber una fiesta o algo así?—pregunto Alys interesada.

-bueno….es mi cumpleaños y mi padre me va a organizar una fiesta como cada año y me gustaría mucho que fueran—

-¡pero claro ahí estaremos no te preocupes Goku!—

-lo siento mucho yo no creo poder ir, tengo muchas que hacer—dijo Milk sin mirar a Goku.

-hace un momento me dijiste que no tenias nada importante que hacer mañana, esta es una buena oportunidad de salir y que mejor que al cumpleaños de Goku—decía Alys animando a su amiga.

-me gustaría mucho que hicieras el intento de ir Milk—le dijo Goku casi suplicándole.

-¡sabes que Goku! Entiende algo no somos de tu mismo nivel social, no sabemos comportarnos como lo hace la gente rica como tú y no tenemos la ropa adecuada para ir a una fiesta elegante como la que supongo se hará mañana, ¡olvídate de estas muertas de hambre como nos llama tu noviecita Bulma!—estaba realmente furiosa, sentía que Goku solo buscaba algún pretexto para conseguir lo que cualquier chico desea de una mujer.

Antes de que ella se metiera, una mano la sujeto del brazo.

-no entiendo que es lo que te sucede ni por qué reaccionas así, ¿aun sigues molesta por el beso que te di ayer?—le pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

-bueno yo mejor me voy a meter a la casa ustedes tiene que hablar—dijo Alys para no parecer imprudente.

-sí, sigo muy molesta—dijo bajando la cabeza la suelo

-perdóname por favor, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte de esta manera, dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que de verdad me perdones?—

-nada, solamente ya no me hables, aléjate de mi, sigue con tu acostumbrada vida—

-¿estás segura que eso quieres?—pregunto Goku soltándole el brazo que aun sostenía con un poco de fuerza.

-si eso quiero—dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-entonces así será, te dejare de molestar por eso no te preocupes, adiós Milk y muchas gracias por ayudarme a estudiar para ingles, no te lo había dicho pero pase la materia—el chico se subió al auto triste encendió el motor y se alejo del lugar.

Milk lo miro partir sin poder decir nada, sola estaba con ese incomodo nudo en su garganta.

-¿pero qué paso Milk….. y Goku?—pregunto Alys al notar lo triste que se fue Goku y al ver a su amiga llorando.

-lo que nunca debió de haber pasado, el y yo ya jamás nos volveremos hablar—la pelinegra se sentó en el césped melancólicamente.

-no puedo creerlo, el vino aquí solo para invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños y tu lo rechazas de la peor manera, no entiendo que pasa contigo, abre los ojos date la oportunidad de tratarlo de conocerlo mas no lo juzgues por lo que tú piensas…..de verdad que me desilusionas

Milk….pero bueno ya es muy noche y es hora de dormir—su amiga se metió a la casa enojada esperando a que su amiga la siguiera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentado solo, en el patio trasero de su casa con su cigarrillo en la boca y con la mirada perdida en aquella rosa se encontraba un Goku.

-pero mi niño ¿qué haces con este frio…y fumando?—lo dijo preocupada y seria.

-nada—contesto de mala gana.

-¿qué tienes?, estas muy triste y mañana es tu cumpleaños, debería de estar feliz—le dijo su nana acercándose a él.

-como estar feliz si mañana que es un día muy importante para mí y va a estar esa mujer de mi padre, no la soporto—dijo enojado.

-¿a propósito si fuiste a recoger a esa?—le pregunto disgustada Andy.

-sí, de hecho ya no ando con ella, en primera por qué no siento nada por ella y ya me arte de su maldita vanidad y en segunda porque es una cualquiera, y tercera por que le ha hecho la vida difícil a una chica muy linda, una chica que hoy me pidió que la dejara de molestar, me quiere lejos de su vida, me detesta—decía un Goku triste.

-supongo que ella es el mayor motivo por el cual tu estas tan triste ¿o me equivoco?—pregunto convencida la nana.

-estas en lo cierto, pero ahora no quiero hablar de nada, estoy muy cansado será, mejor que me vaya a dormir, por favor no te molestes en llevarme la cena no tengo hambre Andy—Goku se marcho a su habitación muy triste.

Hay las cosas del amor, así como hacen feliz a uno también lo hacen desdichado y mi Goku no es la esepcion—pensaba Andy mirando a Goku subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Solo en su cuarto se encontraba Goku recostado.

_Y pensar que por ella estaba dispuesto a cambiar a dejar de tener esta debilidad por las damas, ahora entiendo porque mis amigos no toman tan enserio a las chicas, por que cuando las quieres bien te lo toman a mal y cuando solo quieres divertirte con ellas se ponen a llorar, no las entiendo, pero aun así me parece que ella es una chica diferente, muy diferente_—pensaba el pelinegro melancólico y confundido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ya déjame dormir Alys lo único que conseguirás es que me marche a mi casa a dormir sola—decía enojada Milk.

-solo quiero que entiendas date una oportunidad, deja que él se acerque más a ti y tu a el, primero conócelo mejor, tal vez y no sea como tú piensas—le decía Alys en un tono serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En aquella grande casa se veía que todo estaba más que listo para la fiesta que se llevaría en unas horas más.

-¿pero mi niño Goku que haces siendo las 12 del día? Tu traje para esta tarde ya está listo—le decía sorprendida Andy.

-no tengo ganas de nada, déjame dormir un poco mas Andy—dijo molesto aquel hombre de cabello negro.

-te estoy preparando tu pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta—le dijo su nana al momento de abrazarlo

-¡felices 20 años Goku!—le dijo muy feliz su nana (no estoy muy segura si anteriormente ya puse la edad de Goku pero por si no el está cumpliendo 20 años)

-gracias nana, me daré un buen baño, saldré a caminar un rato y llegare en la tarde porque no quiero encontrarme tan pronto con esa mujer—decía Goku enojado.

-¿te refieres a la prometida de tu papá?—pregunto Andy.

-sí, no sé ni cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde paso muy rápido y en una pequeña casita una chica de cabello negro y largo lucia un modesto vestido dorado entallado y le llegaba hasta las rodillas con su cabello suelto y un hermoso moño que lo adornaba.

Salió y toco la puerta de una casa pequeña que estaba cerca de la suya.

-¿puedo pasar Alys?—pregunto Milk desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-sí ¡Adelante!—contesto.

Su amiga quedo impresionada al ver a Milk.

-¡pero Milk si eres tú! ¿No puedo creerlo a dónde vas tan linda?—le pregunto Alys

-lo he estado pensando y….sería buena idea ir a la fiesta de Goku ¿qué dices vas conmigo?—pregunto Milk.

-pero claro que si, solo dame unos minutos y listos—

Las chicas iban caminando rumbo a la casa de Goku.

-¿hoye Milk y que lleva en esa caja?—preguntó Alys curiosa.

-es su regalo de Goku, es un pastel que yo le hice, y en esta otra caja esta una moto de colección que le compre apenas hace unos momentos tuve que romper mi alcancía para poder comprarle algo lindo—decía Milk mirando con dulzura los regalos.

-yo solo compre una caja de chocolates la verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero pero se los doy con mucho cariño—decía Alys bajando la cabeza.

-oye Alys dime una cosa, ¿este vestido se ve algo viejo?—preguntó Milk apenada.

-pero que dices Milk esta hermoso, te vez muy bonita, ¿por qué me los preguntas?—pregunto Alys

-es que me gaste todos mis ahorros en la moto ya no me alcanzo para estrenar algo, y tuve que sacar toda mi ropa para encontrar algo lindo—

-esta hermoso tu vestido….. Amiga no importa que no seamos de la misma clase social de Goku. El nos invito por que le caemos bien eso es todo, solo trata de divertirte—Alys le dama ánimos a su amiga ya que estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Goku.

-eso hare pero, solo estaremos un momento ya que hay estará Bulma, y sabes que le gusta hacerle la vida imposible y lo que menos quiero es que Goku tenga problemas por mi culpa-

El ambiente en la fiesta ya estaba comenzando, meseros por todas partes sirviendo a los invitados, gente bien vestida, varios compañeros del colegio de Goku.

-¿qué te sucede Goku estas muy pensativo?—pregunto Yamcha a su amigo quien traía una copa en sus manos, al parecer ya llevaba varias copas por que se le veía muy feliz sobre todo con las dos chicas que traía abrazadas.

-nada—contesto serio.

-no te preocupes que Bulma te haya bateado, no significa que se acabe el mundo y menos las chicas, vente a sentar con nosotros Vegeta y Krilin están bien acompañados—decía mirando a las chicas.

-si ahorita te alcanzo—dijo Goku.

De pronto su vista se cambio hacia la puerta de entrada y con un gesto de suma molestia se acerco.

-¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-esa no es manera de recibir a una dama Goku—dijo Bardarck enojado abrazando a su prometida.

-déjalo amor, después yo hablare con el—dijo Fanny la prometida de Bardarck quien acababa de llegar de Francia.

-de una vez te digo que ni te molestes en darme un abrazo o un regalo porque solo estarás perdiendo tu tiempo—dijo el pelinegro dejando solo a su papá y a Fanny.

-¡después hablare contigo Goku!—grito Bardarck

Se fue a sentar a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, rodeados de chicas hermosas, algunas cuantas bebidas y cigarrillos.

-vente a sentar aquí Goku—le dijo una rubia muy coqueta, ofreciéndole el haciento que estaba junto a ella.

El pelinegro acepto, encendió un cigarrillo y se sirvió una bebida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿crees que Goku se enoje de que lleguemos así de repente?—pregunto Milk al momento de quedar parada justo enfrente de aquella enorme puerta.

-no lo creo, pero por lo pronto ya estamos aquí—dijo Alys admirando la enorme casa

En la puerta se encontraban dos hombres altos y fuertes custodiando la puerta.

-hola, buenas noches somos amigas de Goku y hemos venido a su fiesta, ¿nos dejan pasar?—pregunto Milk nerviosa.

-no las conocemos, y tengo entendido que ya todos los invitados se encuentran en el patio disfrutando de la fiesta—contesto uno de los hombres.

-si le digo que Goku nos invito es porque Goku nos invito ¡y abra la puerta!—grito la pelinegra.

-lo siento mucho pero no lo haremos—le contesto el hombre.

-si no nos abre en este preciso momento lo lamentara mucho—dijo Alys enojada.

-¿y ahora que haremos Milk si estos gorilas no nos quieren abrir?—pregunto Alys preocupada.

-no tenemos opción más que esperar a que alguien se acerque para que le llamen a Goku—dijo suspirando pesadamente mientras se sentaban en la banqueta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mi niño Goku tienes que ir a la puerta inmediatamente—decía emocionada Andy quien sin previo aviso tomo de la mano a Goku para jalarlo mientras ambos salían apresuraos de la fiesta.

-pero Andy que te sucede, no vez que estoy con mis amigos—decía Goku molesto.

-deja a esos tontos, ¡mírate! Te la has pasado todo el tiempo tomando hueles mucho a alcohol, mejor ve a atender la puerta principal alguien te espera mi niño—decía emocionada Andy.

-que cosas dices Andy, que alguien me espera….. Por favor—decía Goku quien un poco mareado decidió hacer caso a su nana y con paso lento se fue a la puerta.

Se quedo muy sorprendido al ver aquella figura que le daba la espalda, pero que de inmediato reconoció se detuvo en seco.

_Acaso es_…. —pensaba algo confundido

_Milk… si es ella….. y esta aquí…..aquí conmigo-camino despacio_

-Hola chicas—saludo ocultando un poco su emoción.

En ese momento las chicas se giraron para mirarlo, se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas y se acercaron a la puerta.

-Go…..Goku—dijo Milk apenas mencionando su nombre.

-hola Goku, a última hora decidimos venir ¿no te molesta verdad?—pregunto Alys.

-pero por supuesto que no, ¿y por que están ahí afuera?—pregunto al momento de abrirle la puerta.

-es que estos hombres no nos dejan pasar—dijo Alys señalándolos.

-¿así?, no se preocupen después me arreglare con ellos—

-discúlpenos joven Goku es que estas mujeres no se nos hacen muy conocidas—se disculpo uno de los hombres.

-después hablamos—volvió a decir el pelinegro.

Las chicas se pasaron y caminaron un poco, antes de adentrarse a la fiesta…..

-antes que nada muchas felicidades Goku—dijo Alys quien le dio un abrazo—también te traje este pequeño y humilde detalle, ojala que te agrade—dijo Alys.

-gracias Alys no te hubieras molestado—le dijo el pelinegro.

-bueno yo los dejo solos, ¡Milk iré a buscar una mesa vacio para nosotras!—Alys se adelanto dejándolos solos.

-esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, nunca me imagine que fueras a venir—le dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso sin dejar de mirar esos intensos ojos negros.

-yo…..bueno no sabía qué hacer, después de lo grosera que me porte ayer contigo…discúlpame por favor Goku—dijo finalmente bajando la mirada de arrepentimiento.

El chico se le acerco y con su suave mano levanto su rostro hacia él.

-no tienes que disculparte, mejor olvidemos todo, y pasemos a la fiesta—le dijo el chico muy feliz.

-a….antes quiero darte tu regalo, sé que no se compara con lo que tu estas acostumbrado a recibir, pero tienes que saber que es con todo mi cariño, y este otro es un pastel que yo misma hice—le extendió su regalo mientras él lo tomaba.

-este es un regalo muy especial para mi creo que se te olvida algo, y no te pongas colorada Milk—le dijo Goku mirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-así…tu…. abrazo—la chica se acerco a él tímidamente mientras que el la rodeo con sus grandes y fuertes brazos aquella pequeña cintura, ella también lo abrazo muy fuerte recargándose en su pecho, fue más que un abrazo era como si los dos lo hubieran estado deseando desde hace tiempo y este era un buen pretexto para hacerlo.

-¡Goku!…-grito una rubia—¡ya vamos abrir la otra botella pero te estamos esperando, Krilin Yamcha y los demás!—decía la rubia desde lejos.

Ambos se separaron nerviosos.

-¡enseguida voy!—le contesto el chico.

-ve de una vez, tus amigos te están esperando, de cualquier forma creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya….es que la verdad no quiero tener problemas con Bulma—dijo la pelinegra seria.

-pero Milk acabas de llegar, además Bulma y yo…..terminamos—dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos negros tan intensos como la noche.

-no lo sabía…. es por eso que están bebiendo ¿verdad? para olvidarla—su tono se escucho un poco triste.

-pero claro que no, yo fui quien termino con ella, después te platicare las dos razones de por qué lo hice, por ahora solo quiero que te quedes, por favor Milk, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí—decía el pelinegro feliz, la tomo del brazo y la invito a pasar a la fiesta.

-¡gracias por venir Milk!, este pastel me lo comeré cuando este yo solo, y este otro regalo lo guardare muy bien, para abrirlo cuando este solo—decía el pelinegro muy feliz.

-espero que te gusten—

-estoy seguro que si….!Milk te vez muy hermosa!—le dijo el chico provocando que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

-gracias Goku eres muy atento—la chica se llevo las manos a las mejillas para ocultar su rubor.

-sabes Milk ya quiero que la fiesta se acabe, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero platicar contigo, pero por lo pronto vamos a bailar—el chico la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta en medio de la fiesta llamando la atención de todos.


	8. Chapter 8

-sabes Milk ya quiero que la fiesta se acabe, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero platicar contigo, pero por lo pronto vamos a bailar—el chico la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta en medio de la fiesta llamando la atención de todos.

-hueles muy bien Milk—le dijo el chico al oído.

-gracias Goku eres muy amable, es un perfume que me regalo mi padre apenas ayer—

La música se termino y Milk fue enseguida a sentarse con Alys

-¿no les molesta que las deje solas un momento?, solo voy a recibir a unos amigos en la puerta—les dijo el pelinegro arrimándole una silla a la pelinegra.

-no claro que no finalmente es tu fiesta y tu eres el anfitrión, ¡anda ve atender a tus invitados!—dijo Milk mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.

El chico se alejo de ellas mientras Milk con la mirada lo seguía.

-sabes Alys Goku me acaba de confesar que ya termino con Bulma, no se los motivos pero esa bruja ya no anda con el—

-esa es una maravillosa noticias, ya tienes el camino libre amiga—dijo Alys emocionada.

-Alys que cosas dices—le dio un ligero golpe a su amiga en las costillas.

-solo la verdad, ahora Goku ya está libre, y espero que no desaproveches el tener a un hombre como el—

-el será muy guapo y todo lo que quieras pero no creo soportar cada que una chica se le acerque, me moriría de celos, además sabes cómo es el, no toma nada enserio—hizo un gesto de enfado.

Ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, la gente se encontraba bebiendo bailando y un poco de todo.

-¿Alys no crees que ya es hora de irnos?—dijo Milk preocupada por lo tarde que era.

-pero Milk la noche es larga, no me digas ¿que ya tienes sueño?—le pregunto Goku quien apareció detrás de ellas sorprendiéndola en pleno bostezo.

-¡hay Goku!—exclamo Milk.

-lo más probable es que si, no sabes lo floja que es Milk—dijo Alys divertida.

-Alys deja de ventilar mis cosas que los sábados me levante a las 10 de la mañana no quiere decir que sea floja, solo que estoy cansadita—dijo la chica sonrojándose de su propio comentario.

-¿así que te levantas a las 10 de la mañana los sábados?, pues no es por presumir pero yo me levanto a las 7 de la mañana a correr y a hacer un poco de ejercicio señorita—les dijo Goku sentándose junto a Milk.

-eso es llevar una vida saludable—dijo Alys

-entonces el próximo sábado voy a pasar por ti para ir a correr, ¿entendiste?—le dijo Goku amenazándola

-¡Pero Goku!, a las 7 de la mañana es muy temprano—reclamo Milk.

-¿entonces quieres que pase por ti a las 10, para que nos quememos con el sol?—

-bueno está bien a las 7—suspiro pesadamente.

-¡bueno enseguida vuelvo creo que acabo de ver a Jack!—dijo Alys levantándose (Jack es el chico al que conocieron por primera en el colegio, el sale en el primer capítulo solo que hasta ahora ya le puse nombre).

-parece ser que Alys está algo mareada—dijo Goku.

-sí, se puso a beber como loca, dijo que solo tomaría una copa pero creo que ya lleva como 5—

-¿y tu cuantas llevas?-pregunto Goku mirando a la chica, sabía que cada que le la miraba directamente a los ojos ella se sonrojaba.

-yo ninguna no me gusta beber, la verdad es que no aguanto ni una—dijo Milk avergonzada.

-me alegra escuchar eso, por que cuando quiera ir a una disco, te llevare conmigo para que seas tú la que me ande cuidando cuando yo ya no pueda mas…..!Ha! y te enseñare a conducir para que me lleves hasta mi casa ¿qué te parece mi idea, verdad que es maravillosa?—pregunto Goku bromeando un poco con la chica.

-¿ósea me voy a convertir en tu nana? ¡ Que gracioso Goku!—dijo la chica con gesto de desaprobación.

-bueno si tu quieres puedes ser más que mi nana—su tono de voz cambio a uno coqueto.

La chica lo miro, él le tomo la mano y la llevo a bailar. La tomo de la cintura la acero a él y comenzaron bailando aquella melodía tranquila.

-me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo—dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

-yo también —respondió ella.

-tu espalda está un poco fría, debes tener frio—dijo el al momento de frotar la espalda de la chica con su mano suavemente.

-si un poco—dijo ella perdiéndose en los brazos de aquel apuesto hombre.

-vamos un momento a mi habitación te prestare algo con que taparte—le dijo el chico.

-será mejor que te espere aquí, la gente podría malinterpretar las cosas—dijo la chica tímidamente.

-pero cual gente Milk si ya solo quedan unos cuantos invitados y la mayoría ya están ebrios…mira a Vegeta y a Krilin hasta dormidos están, Yamcha se fue con unas chicas mis otros amigos hicieron lo mismo que Yamcha, Raditz bueno el aun sigue bailando Alys y su amigo también bailan, no tomes importancia, cada quien está en su mundo.

-bueno está bien solo un momento—la chica acepto.

Ambos se adentraron a la casa encendieron la luz de la entrada y se sorprendieron de ver a…

-¿Yamcha que demonios haces aquí?—pregunto Goku espantando a su amigo quien estaba en la sala con una chica semidesnuda y el encima de ella.

Milk solo se volteo a otro lado.

-Go…..Goku amigo, es que este es el único lugar solito—Yamcha se vistió rápido subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón.

-será mejor que te vaya a otro lugar más privado, si mi padre te ve aquí nos va ir mal a los dos—dijo Goku volteando para todos lados

-está bien amigo pero no te enfades—antes de que Yamcha saliera con su amigo volteo a ver a Goku quien traía de la mano a la pelinegra.

-y tu a dónde vas con tu amiguita?—preguntó Yamcha quien apenas podía hablar por los efectos del alcohol y levantando una ceja.

-a mi habitación—contesto Goku.

-¡ha ya entiendo! También vas a un lugar privado—dijo Yamcha riéndose.

Goku se acerco a Yamcha y con brusquedad lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-lárgate antes de que te rompa la boca—dijo furioso.

-Goku déjalo, está muy tomado—dijo Milk deteniendo a Goku.

Goku lo soltó y espero a que Yamcha se fuera

-discúlpame Milk, es que te falto al respeto—dijo Goku

-no te preocupes, pero espero que te veas en el espejo de tus amigos, y te des cuenta que tomar en exceso no te deja nada bueno, al contrario solo haces desfiguros y barbaridades-

-ha, ya veo solo te preocupa que no vaya hacer desfiguros ¿verdad?—pregunto bajando ligeramente la cabeza

-no, bueno también…me preocupas tu—dijo sonrojándose.

-¿de verdad?—pregunto mientras ambos subían las escaleras, pero de una habitación justo a un lado de la de Goku salió una mujer muy coqueta.

-¿te la estas pasando muy bien en tu fiesta Goku?—pregunto Fanny quien salía de la habitación.

-¡con que eres tú! Como me la estoy pasando muy bien, ya ni me acordaba de tu detestable presencia en mi casa —contesto de mala gana sin mirarla a la cara.

-Goku no sea grosero con la muchacha—dijo Milk en voz baja.

-veo que ya encontraste el remplazo de Bulma—dijo Fanny mirando a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza.

El pelinegro se volteo a verla para lanzarle una mirada muy fría.

-deja de molestar, Milk no es el reemplazo de nadie—le contesto enojado.

-que carácter Goku, deberías ser igual de dócil que tu padre—su tono fue de burla y dominante.

-cuando estas con mi padre finges ser una buena mujer pero sabes muy bien que yo te conozco, y se lo hipócrita que eres así que ándate con cuidado, y no te metas conmigo-

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió rápido con Milk dejando a Fanny sola.

-¿quién es esa mujer Goku?—pregunto Milk.

-es la prometida de mi padre, no sabes cuánto la detesto es una interesada-

-no le hagas caso Goku—la chica se acerco al pelinegro recargando su mano en su hombro.

-con tu presencia casi olvido el motivo del por cual estaba tan enojado con mi padre—

Milk se adentro mas a la habitación de Goku, quedando muy asombrada.

-no puedo creerlo, tu habitación es del tamaño de mi casa, es muy grande y bonita… tu cama es enorme es como la de un cuento de hadas, estoy sorprendida—la chica se sentó en la cama de Goku dando pequeños brincos.

-me alegra que te guste, en esta cama podríamos caber muy bien los dos ¿no crees?—pregunto jugando con la chica.

-¡Goku que cosas dices!—Milk hizo un gesto de molestia.

-no te enojes, bueno aunque enojada te vez muy linda—volvió a bromear.

-si en mi cama me levanto tarde, en esta cama tal vez no me levantaría nunca—

De pronto hubo algo en una caja que acaparo la atención de la chica, era una gran caja medio abierta resaltaba el color rosa de una brillante y fina tela. Goku enseguida se dio cuenta que era lo que la chica miraba tan curiosamente.

-quiero que abras esa caja Milk—le dijo el chico quien estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama.

La chica se levanto y quedo sorprendida al ver el contenido de la caja, era un hermoso vestido largo con maravillosos adornos rosas.

-¿y este vestido Goku, acaso te lo vas aponer tu?—pregunto la chica.

-claro que no Milk, ¿acaso crees que me quede?—pregunto al momento de levantarse para acercarse a la chica.

-no, además te verías mal, lo tuyo son los pantalones de mezclilla, aunque con esa ropa de vestir que traes puesta, te vez muy bien Goku—dijo Milk sonrojándose de lo que acababa de decir.

-pues gracias, pero la verdad ese vestido yo….yo lo había comprado para ti Milk, quería dártelo ayer que fui a invitarte a mi fiesta, pero ya no pude dártelo—la miraba tan profundamente.

-es que ayer yo me porte muy grosera contigo, discúlpame Goku de verdad estoy muy arrepentida, además no creo que yo merezca lucir un vestido como este—decía algo desilusionada de si misma

-el vestido es tuyo por favor acéptalo Milk, estoy seguro que te veras más bonita con el—el chico se lo dio en la manos.

-mucha gracias Goku, hoy es tu cumpleaños y tú me etas regalando a mi—

-es solo un vestido—el chico saco una chamarra de su armario y se la coloco a la chica en la espalda.

-gracias esta es la segunda chamarra que tengo tuya, te las devolveré el martes en el colegio—le dijo la chica tapándose con la chamarra del chico.

-¿qué te parece si bajamos a la fiesta para bailar un poco más?—pregunto el chico.

-es buena idea—

Ambos bajaron a la fiesta, Goku dejo a Milk con Alys ya que se fue a despedir a unos invitados.

-hola señoritas… ¿Milk me harías el favor de bailar conmigo?—le pregunto un hombre alto muy parecido a Goku.

-hola Raditz antes quiero presentarte a mi amiga Alys….Alys el es el hermano mayor de Goku—los presento la pelinegra.

-encantado señorita Alys—ella se sonrojo al tomar las manos de Raditz.

-enseguida vuelvo Alys—dijo Milk a su amiga.

Los chico se fueron caminando hasta la pista donde se escuchaba música muy romántica y tranquila y varias parejas bailando.

-no sabía que fueras a venir, por más que le preguntaba a Goku el solo me decía que que me importaba, ya sabes como es mi hermano menor, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero veo que le cambiaste mucho el humor de esta noche—

-¡El humor! ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto dudosa Milk.

-bueno es que en la tarde llego la prometida de mi padre y Goku al igual que yo la detestamos y desde que se topo con ella ha estado muy molesto incluso, ya comenzaba hacer sus tontería de embriagarse para perder el control y olvidar por un momento que esa tipa esta aquí—

-pues espero de verdad ayudarlo para que deje de beber eso no le dejara nada bueno, siendo de buena familia—

Los dos se encontraban bailando muy juntos uno del otro.

Goku se encontraba despidiéndose de unas chicas que estaban por irse

-¿oye Raditz quienes son esas chicas que están con Goku?—pregunto Milk seria.

-supongo que son amigas de Goku, ya ves la cantidad de amigas que tiene—dijo Raditz acostumbrado a ver a su hermano siempre con mujeres.

-es muy popular en la escuela me imagino que como hombre se debe de sentir muy bien ser popular y que las chicas más linda del colegio lo sigan—Milk no dejaba de ver a Goku quien estaba con esas chicas y chicos

-no tomes tanta importancia a eso yo soy de las personas que piensan que cuando una mujer de verdad se nos mete en el corazón cambiamos nuestra manera de ser sin que nadie no lo pida, y eso es porque la amamos—

-¿y por qué me dices eso?—pregunto la chica parándose en seco son dejar de mirar a Raditz sorprendida.

-bueno porque algún día Goku tendrá que sentar cabeza y madurar mas…..algún día conocerá a una linda chica que cautive su corazón y con la que él decida formar una familia…puede que esa chica ya…..—fue interrumpido por una voz firme.

-veo que se la están pasando muy bien—dijo Goku enojado parándose de repente enfrente de ellos sin quitarle aquella mirada fría a su hermano.

-solo estamos bailando Goku….Milk se veía aburrida y la saque a bailar ¿hay algo de malo en eso?—pregunto Raditz.

-¡no! Ahora si te molesto me gustaría hablar unas cosas con ella—Goku separo a Milk de Raditz y el tomo de la mano.

-después terminamos esta plática Milk—dijo Raditz.

-si no te preocupes—dijo la pelinegra.

-no sabía que te la pasabas tan bien con mi hermano…..¿y de que estaban platicando que te veías tan interesada?—su tono de voz y sus gestos cambiaron a uno molesto y serio

-no me lo tomes a mal pero es algo entre Raditz y yo—

-ya veo, el te gusta tu al…¿acaso te declaro su amor?—el chico se veía muy molesto.

-no claro que no, que cosas dices Goku, tu hermano solo es mi amigo y es un buen chico—decía Milk.

-oye Milk ya tengo mucho sueño ya nos vamos—decía una casi inconsciente Alys, quien como pudo se acerco a Goku y Milk.

-si, Alys—le contesto Milk.

-yo las llevare—dijo Goku serio—solo iré a sacar el auto.

Dentro del auto Goku iba muy callado Milk no entendía por qué de repente esa actitud tan seria del pelinegro.

-¿Goku te pasa algo?—pregunto Milk.

-no nada, es solo que estoy muy cansado—dijo el pelinegro quien manejaba atento al volante.

A unos cuantos minutos de manejar llegaron a la casa de Alys, el chico la cargo dejándola en su cama, se salió a donde se encontraba su auto, mientras Milk acomodaba a su amiga en la cama.

-gracias por traernos Goku a estas horas ya no hubiéramos encontrado un taxi seguro—dijo la chica quien observaba a Goku encender su cigarrillo.

Milk le quito el cigarro de los labios tirándolo hecho pedazos al piso, el pelinegro solo hizo un gesto de molestia, pero sin importarle volvió a encender otro.

-tengo demasiados cigarros, así que no te molestes en hacer lo mismo—

-¿que es lo que te sucede Goku?—pregunto Milk parándose enfrente del.

-si no hubieras encontrado quien te trajera bien lo podía haber hecho Raditz, está muy interesado en ti—

-claro que no, ya te dije que es solo mi amigo—

-pues te veías muy feliz bailando en sus brazos, parecía que lo disfrutabas—

-eso es mentira, me dices todo eso por que acabas de terminar con Bulma y de seguro te sentías muy solo sin ella—

-Por supuesto que no Bulma ya paso a la historia, pero no estamos hablando de ella, si no de ti y lo feliz que eres en los brazos de mi hermano—

-es imposible hablar contigo será mejor que me meta a la casa—antes de meterse sintió que una mano la jalaba del brazo.

-¿es la mejor manera que tienes para huir de mi presencia?—pregunto enojado el chico haciendo un poco de presión en el brazo de Milk.

-¿y qué quieres que haga si no me dices el motivo por el cual estas enojado?—dijo enojada la chica.

El chico escupió su cigarro y con sus dos manos la tomo de los hombros.

-¿quieres saber el motivo?—pregunto molesto.

-claro que si—dijo ella exaltada.

-el motivo es porque….porque…..no soporto ver algún imbécil cerca de ti…Milk tu desde hace tiempo….me…..me gustas…estoy enamorado de ti como un imbécil, he tratado de estar cerca de ti pero siempre hecho a perder todo, siempre termino lastimándote y yo no quiero eso—el chico no dejaba de mirarla su mirada era sincera

La chica no sabía que decir durante tiempo espero escuchar esas palabras y ahora que las estaba escuchando no sabía ni que decir o hacer.

-Goku no juegues conmigo por favor—dijo triste.

-claro que no, jama jugaría con una chica tan linda como tu…Milk por favor dime que es lo que piensas de mí, yo sé que tengo demasiados errores, y de lo único que estoy seguro es que me gusta estar contigo, me siento muy feliz, por un momento olvido en verdad quien soy, soy como otro hombre cuando estoy junto a ti, ese arrogante creído y vicioso hombre que soy se esfuma cada que estoy junto a ti, pero lo único que no puedo controlar es el enojo que me causa cada que algún hombre está cerca de ti…..por favor se sincera, y dime ¿qué piensas de mi?—

-bueno Goku tu…..tu eres un chico muy lindo a mi también me gusta estar junto a ti, todos tenemos errores no somos perfectos….Goku tu….tu también me gustas mucho, creo que eso no es raro ¿a quién no le gustas?, todas las chicas andan detrás de ti en el colegio—la chica bajo la mirada de sincerarse en sus sentimientos ya que Goku no dejaba de mirarla.

-pero a mí no me interesa el resto de las mujeres solo me interesa una y esa eres tu—el chico se acerco a la pelinegra la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella correspondía al abrazo recargándose en su pecho.

Después de unos minutos así, el pelinegro tomo la cara de la chica delicadamente con sus manos y le dio un suave y ligero beso en los labios cerrados de la tímida Milk.

-¿Milk quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto casi en un susurro en el oído de la chica.

-Go…..Go…..Goku no crees que es muy rápido para algo así, es que apenas terminaste con Bulma—

-lo hice justamente por eso, porque Bulma desde hace tiempo me ha dejado de interesar, y decidí ponerle punto final a nuestra relación, tú vales mucho más que ella y que cualquier otra mujer,¿ por qué no me das la oportunidad de acerté feliz?—pregunto el chico nervioso.

-es que yo no sé qué decirte….¿al menos me dejas pensarlo esta noche?—preguntó la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus manos de nervios.

-pero claro que si tomate el tiempo que quieras, piénsalo bien…..bueno creo que ya tengo que irme, ¿te parece si mañana te invito a comer en mi casa?—

-he…si es buena idea—

Ambos chicos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Milk se quedo parada observando como el se subía a su auto.

_¿Y si solo quiere jugar conmigo?, Alys me dijo que me diera la oportunidad y que no juzgara a Goku por lo que yo creo pero es que no se que hacer tengo miedo, mi corazón me dice que le diga sí, pero otra parte necia de mí, me dice que solo está jugando conmigo, ¿a quién le hago caso?_— se preguntaba confundida Milk- ¡_a mi corazón_!—se respondió.

-Goku…!espera!—grito Milk.

-¿qué sucede?—pregunto él mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

-¡si….si quiero ser tu novia!—se acerco a él para abrazarlo ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-lo pensaste muy rápido—

-para que esperar hasta mañana si la respuesta ya ha estado en mi corazón desde hace tiempo—

El chico la observo un largo rato para poco a poco acercarse a ella hasta sellar sus labios con los de ella. Era un beso muy largo lleno de ternura y amor, ella estaba muy nerviosa, el muy contento de probar sus labios, los labios de su ahora novia.

-estas muy nerviosa Milk—le dijo el chico acariciando su mejilla.

-tú eres el que pone nerviosa—contesto ella.

-nos vemos en un rato mas por que ya son las 2 de la madrugada. ¿te parece? Creo que esta noche dormiré muy feliz—el pelinegro se despidió de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

-nos vemos en un rato mas por que ya son las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Te parece? Creo que esta noche dormiré muy feliz—el pelinegro se despidió de ella.

La chica entro a la casa de su amiga, aun sentía que estaba en las nubes, no podía cree que ya era novia de Goku, del chico más popular del colegio.

Se desvistió y se acostó junto a su amiga Alys quien al parecer estaba profundamente dormida ya que bebió más de la cuenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡ya llegaste mi niño!, me alegra—dijo su nana quien se encontraba sentada cerca de la puerta de la gran mansión.

-no sabía que me estabas esperando Andy, de haber sabido no me hubiera tardado tanto, ya es muy noches y te estés desvelando por mi—dijo Goku quien a pesar de haber entrado muy despacio, Andy se percato de su presencia.

-te vez muy feliz mi niño, ¿te la pasaste bien en tu fiesta?—pregunto la señora con ternura en su rostro.

-más que eso Andy… sabes…Milk ya es mi novia, y estoy muy contento por eso…..a propósito mañana vendrá a comer, la invite porque sé que mi papá se la va a pasar todo el día con esa mujer comprándole todos sus caprichitos—

-me da gusto que tu y Milk sean novios, se ve que es una linda chica, solo espero que ella te pueda controlar un poco y que te la dejes de pasar tanto en la calle con esos amigotes tuyos que tienes—frunció ligeramente el ceño de enojo.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Andy, creo que ya es hora de dormir aun tengo que cenar un pequeño pastel que me preparo mi novia y también muero de ganas por abrir el regalo que me dio—decía Goku al momento de despedirse de su nana para dirigirse a su habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Domingo por la mañana.

-¡entonces ya son novios!—gritaba Alys emocionada.

-Alys no grites por favor, que me aturdes—decía Milk sobándose los oídos.

-es que me da tanta felicidad por ti amiga—

-bueno ya tengo que irme, porque mi papá ya debe de estar en la casa—Milk se despidió de su amiga.

Entro a su casa saludo a su papá, charlaron un poco.

-voy al súper por unas cosas papá, no tardo, es que en la tarde voy a salir con…con…..con Alys mi amiga—tartamudeo un poco.

-¿te sucede algo hija estas muy nerviosa?—pregunto _Oxsatan.

-no, nada papá—

La chica salió de su casa muy pensativa y feliz iba caminando ya cerca de llegar al súper hasta que semejante auto color rosa se freno enfrente de ella con agresividad.

Aquella peli azul, se bajo molesta del auto azotando la puerta.

_Hay no lo único que me faltaba_—pensaba Milk.

-¡hola muerta de hambre! Justamente a ti te quería ver—se paro enfrente de ella barriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-¿y que demonios quieres?—pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

-es que hace unos momentos mis amigas me dijeron de un rumor tan desagradable, que me da tristeza por mi Goku que le inventen un chisme tan bajo, como el que según, tu y el ya son novios, puedes crees semejante estupidez, Goku no se rebajaría a andar con una muerta de hambre como tu—cruzo sus brazos sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra con superioridad.

-¿y por qué no vas a preguntarle eso a Goku?—pregunto Milk enojada haciéndose a un lado para pasar.

-¡contéstame tu!—la jalo del brazo.

-está bien, te contestare…pues si…Goku y yo somos novios, ayer en su cumpleaños me pidió que fuera su novia, y no solo eso hoy me invito a comer a su casa y en unas cuantas horas más, pasara por mi—se soltó del agarre de la peli azul.

Bulma estaba muy enfadada, tardo en digerir aquello que acababa de escuchar.

-pues déjame decirte que, si anda contigo es por despecho, porque yo termine con él y se quiere desquitar de que lo haya dejado y como sabe cuánto te odio, pensó en andar contigo, pero es obvio que después me va a buscar a mí, cuando se dé cuenta de cuánto me ama—sonaba muy segura en sus palabras aquella orgullosa Bulma.

-el me dijo que termino contigo—

-claro, eso te dijo para no sentirse mal, pero el día que llegue de Italia fue a recogerme al aeropuerto estaba feliz de verme, después el pobre se fue tan triste por que termine con el….pero a propósito déjame decirte que un aeropuerto es un lugar donde hay muchos aviones he, por que supongo que jamás te has subido a uno, supongo que viajas en tren ese es el transporte de la gente pobre e insignificante como tu—se burlaba enfrente de la pelinegra no desaprovechaba ningún segundo para humillarla.

-no me importa lo que digas, soy novia de Goku y sé que eso te está matando, por eso estas aquí, por qué quieres detalles de nuestra relación, pero no te voy a decir nada, yo no soy una mujer hueca como tú, así que si me disculpas Bulma tengo cosa importante que hacer—la chica la quito de su camino haciéndola a un lado.

_Maldita basura no dejare que seas feliz con mi Goku, el siempre será mío y solo mío_—pensaba furiosa Bulma mientras se subía azotando la puerta de su auto.

_Que desagradable mujer, pero me pregunto ¿será cierto eso que me dijo, fue ella quien termino con Goku? Porque Goku me dijo otra cosa_—pensaba confundida.

Ya por la tarde Milk se encontraba arreglándose, se soltó el cabello, se pudo un sencillo pero bonito vestido color rosa pálido, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un vestido justo para una chica tan reservada como Milk.

-papá ya me voy, supongo que hoy vas a trabajar toda la noche ¿verdad?—

-sí, hija yo qué más quisiera que poder quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero ya me falta poco para terminar de pagar la casa y necesito mucho el dinero, también creo que ya me atrasé un poco con tus libros de la escuela—

-papá no te preocupes tanto, los libros se los puedo pedir algún compañero para repasar—

-no, hija tienes que tener tus propias cosas mañana te daré algo de dinero para que compres un libro—

-gracias papá entonces te veo hasta mañana—la pelinegra se despidió de su papá melancólicamente se sentía mal de ver como trabajaba su padre ya que a veces no los veía en días.

Milk iba caminado hacia la casa de Alys y se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquella moto negra ya estaba esperándola en casa de Alys.

-¿hola Goku, así que ya y tienes rato aquí?—pregunto Milk a su ahora novio.

-hola Milk, tengo 15 minutos aquí escuchando sus anécdotas de Alys, me platicaba como fue que se conocieron, dice que ambas se odiaban en la secundaria, se la pasaban compitiendo por entregar primero los trabajos—decía Goku sin dejar de mirar feliz a su novia.

-sí, era muy divertido, ahora somos las mejores amigas—la pelinegra le hecho una mirada juguetona a su amiga.

-¡oye Milk olvidas algo importante en una relación!—dijo Alys.

-¿algo importante?—pregunto Milk confundida.

-saludar a tu novio, con un beso—termino de decir Alys mirado a la pareja.

-¡Alys!—la pelinegra se tapo las mejillas con sus dos manos tratado de ocultar su sonrojo.

-la verdad eso es lo que he estado esperando Milk—dijo Goku para acercarse a su novia y sin previo aviso robarle un beso corto en los labios.

La chica se puso más colorada que antes mientras Alys se despedía de la pareja dejando solo a Goku y Milk.

-vamos a casa Andy ya nos debe de estar esperando con la comida lista—dijo Goku ayudándole a subir a la moto.

-¿tu familia estará presente?—pregunto Milk nerviosa.

-no, me hubiera gustado compartir la mesa con mi padre, pero el está muy ocupado con esa mujer, el único que estará presente es Raditz-

-está bien así, me daría algo de vergüenza si tu papa me viera en su casa—

-¿pero por qué?—pregunto Goku.

-tú sabes porque—dijo Milk provocando que el pelinegro aprovechara para detenerse en un semáforo y mirarla a los ojos.

-no, no lo sé—dijo él.

-es que él quiere lo mejor para ti, y supongo que también quiere una buena novia para ti, que sea de tu mismo nivel social, y el está muy consciente que yo soy de bajos recursos, cada mes tengo que pasar a su oficina para ver si mi promedio sigue manteniéndose por que el día que baje de calificación creo que tendré que abandonar el colegio—decía Milk preocupada.

-Milk no digas eso tu promedio no tiene por que bajar, además no creo que a mi padre le importe mucho tu condición le debe de bastar con verme feliz a tu lado—decía Goku acariciando las manos de Milk que lo sujetaban de atrás de su espalda (es que Milk iba sentada en la moto en la parte trasera y se sujetaba de la cintura de Goku).

_Ojala así sea_—pensaba la chica.

Llegaron a la mansión estaciono su moto enfrente de la casa.

Milk entro despacio mirado como siempre con asombro la casa, el pelinegro aprovecho para abrazarla por detrás, sorprendiendo aun mas a la chica.

La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el comedor.

-¡ya llegamos Andy!—grito Goku.

-¿hola Milk como estas?—saludo Andy

-Hola señora, Andy yo muy bien gracias—

-siéntense por favor la comida ya esta lista—ordeno Andy.

-¿y Raditz no va a comer con nosotros?—pregunto Goku

-el joven Raditz esta, en su habitación atendiendo una llamada desde hace un rato—dijo Andy marchándose con la bandeja de comida.

Ambos chicos comieron solos, Goku cada que podía le acariciaba la mano a su novia provocando tantos nervios dentro de ella.

Terminada la comida ambos se fueron al cuarto de Goku.

-veo que te dieron muchos regalos ayer—dijo Milk tomando un osos de peluche en sus manos.

-sí, pero el mejor regalo es este—el chico le señalo el librero donde descansaba una moto de colección que Milk le regalo.

-¿de verdad te gusto?—pregunto emocionada.

-claro que sí, me encanto al igual que tu—dijo el chico acercándose más a su novia.

-Goku—dijo la chica en un susurro.

-debes de irte acostumbrado a mis halagos y dejar de ponerte colorada como ahorita porque siempre te diré que me gustas y que te quiero mucho—advirtió Goku, se acerco mas a ella tomándole la barbilla para unir sus labios con los de él, dándose un beso con ternura y pasión.

Ambos se separaron un momento.

-¿quieres ver una película?—pregunto Goku.

-si es buena idea—dijo la chica, aprovechando que Goku estaba distraído buscando películas, se acerco a un regalo color plateado que estaba sobre una mesita aun lado de la puerta de su recamara.

-¿y este regalo quien te lo dio?—pregunto Milk curiosa.

El chico se giro para mirarla.

-no lo sé la verdad ni lo había visto—volvió a ocuparse de lo estaba haciendo sin darle mucha importancia a ese regalo.

Milk aun seguía de curiosa con ese regalo hasta que encontró una nota que decía:

_Con mucho cariño, para mi adorado Goku __**:TE AMO**__ y jamás olvidare todos los momentos tan lindos y divertidos que pasamos juntos, lástima que ahora estemos separados, te manda un beso tu querida ¡Bulma Brief!_

-¿estás seguro que no sabes de quien es este regalo?—pregunto Milk con un tono muy serio y molesto.

-estoy seguro ¿por qué me lo preguntas?—

-este regalo esta aquí, en tu habitación sabes muy bien de quien es—dijo Milk extendiéndole la nota.

El chico termino de leer la nota, y la tiro a la basura.

-te digo la verdad, cuando yo Salí a buscarte este regalo no estaba aquí tal vez llego en mi ausencia, pero no importa se lo regresare con algún sirviente-

El chico se volvió a entretener buscando alguna película, mientras Milk pensaba en miles de cosas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Goku.

-dime una cosa, y quiero que seas honesto conmigo… ¿ella termino contigo o tu con ella?—

-no pensé que dudaras de mi, ya te lo dije ayer en la fiesta, pero veo que aun tienes muchas dudas—el chico puso una cara de molestia dejo lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

-es que hoy en la mañana cuando fui hacer una compras me la encontré y…..me dijo muchas cosas como que ella termino contigo, y que solo andas conmigo por despecho—

-entonces eso es lo que te hace dudar de mis palabras, crees con muchas facilidad lo que te dicen otras personas, pero te lo contare y solo quiero que sepas que no me gusta que dudes de mí, eso es algo que ….que me lastima—el chico se levanto y aun molesto la miro a los ojos.

-es que ella fue tu novia y tengo entendido que duraron mucho tiempo juntos, en ese tiempo la llegaste amar a querer y puedo imaginarme mucha cosas más—bajo su mirada no podía creerlo apenas eran novios y ya estaban discutiendo.

-yo termine con ella simplemente porque me enamore de ti, esa es mi única razón me enamore de ti, yo fui a buscarla al aeropuerto, un día antes de mi cumpleaños justamente para terminar con ella, pero las cosas fueron más fáciles cuando descubrí que solo se fue a divertir a Italia, en su cuello tenía serias marcar de su infidelidad y créeme no sentí nada de saber que me había sido infiel, absolutamente nada, entonces me di cuenta que desde hace tiempo ya la había dejado de querer—el chico acomodo un sillón enfrente de la televisión, cerro las cortinas para que el cuarto se obscureciera un poco.

-no sabes cómo me incomoda, tu desconfianza hacia mí, pero solo quiero que sepas que no soy esa clase de hombre que andan con dos mujeres a la vez, aunque no lo creas nunca lo he hecho, se que no tengo muy buena reputación en el colegio con las mujeres, pero cuando uno de verdad se enamora sin pensarlo cambia—termino de decir esto para observar a la chica quien miraba pensativa en piso sin decir palabra alguna solo escuchando al pelinegro.

La chica se levanto de la cama y se acerco despacio al pelinegro.

-discúlpame por favor Goku, no quise ser grosera contigo, es solo que tal vez este….celosa por saber que Bulma fue tu novia, además ella es un chica atractiva es muy guapa y eso me enoja mas—decía al momento de levantar la mirada hacia su novio.

-Milk no te preocupes, hay que hacer de cuenta que Bulma no existe en nuestras vidas, hay que ignorarla en todo momento, a ella le encanta molestar a las personas—la abrazo recargándola en su pecho—haces crecer mi ego al decime que estas celosa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte tu eres mucho más hermosa que ella eres una chica muy natural—con delicadeza tomo su mentón para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

Pasaron mucho rato junto viendo una película sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de besarse o de abrazarse.

-creo que ya es hora de irme a casa—dijo Milk levantándose del sillón.

-sí, te llevare a casa en mi auto, porque hace un poco de frio—dijo el pelinegro.

Los dos iban en el auto conversando muy felices.

-el próximo sábado Yamcha va a organizar una velada en el patio de su casa, me gustaría mucho que fueras ¿qué dices puedes?—pregunto esperando ansioso la respuesta de su amada.

-¿una velada?—pregunto dudosa, ya que definitivamente su padre jamás la dejaría ir a una y menos si hay hombres.

-sí, se pondrá divertido, muy a menudo las hace Yamcha—

-pero me imagino que sus veladas de ese amigo tuyo, son con muchas chicas, bebidas y de todo ¿no es así?—el pelinegro la miro sorprendido.

-a que te refieres con TODO?—

-bueno es que el siempre esta rodeado de chicas es un mujeriego además lo encontramos en tu fiesta en una actitud muy comprometedora con una mujer—

-si, Yamcha es un adicto a las mujeres, pero te prometo que yo no tomare ni una sola gota de alcohol si decides ir—se quedo muy pensativo y de pronto volteo a ver a su novia—si decide ir, te voy a dar muchos besos, te voy a abrazar, te voy a cuidar y hasta te voy a cantar al oído, que dices si ¿te convence o no?—pregunto emocionado.

-hare lo posible por ir, aunque eso signifique mentirle a mi papá—

-mentir no es bueno, aun que entiendo que tu papá te cuide mucho, eres su única hija ya también haría lo mismo, pero solo por esta vez le mentiremos—le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-¡iré! Pero ya me prometiste que no tomaras ni una gota y que me cantaras al oído-.

Llegaron a la casa de Alys, el pelinegro le abrió la puerta a Milk la abrazo muy fuerte como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Milk te quiero mucho—la volvió a besar muy apasionadamente.

-yo también Goku—ambos permanecieron muy abrazados un largo rato.

-te veré mañana en el colegio—fue lo último que dijo Goku antes de subirse a su auto.

**Ahora si me sentí muy presionada de no apurarme a subir ¡YA! El capitulo noveno, pero bueno ya está listo, ojala que por eso no me haya quedado feo porque me esforcé. Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar. Nos leemos la próxima semana cuídense mucho. Les prometo ir mejorando los capítulos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Solo espero que este historia no se les vaya hacer por decirlo así "violento o agresivo" se me ocurrió hacerlo de esta manera y solo espero que les agrade. Aun sigo trabajando en el siguiente capítulo por favor cometen fieles lectores de este humilde Fanfic. Muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus cometarios en verdad los aprecio mucho, porque es como una calificación que ustedes le dan a mi fanfic.**

-te veré mañana en el colegio—fue lo último que dijo Goku antes de subirse a su auto.

Milk entro a la habitación de Alys, se veía tan emocionada tan feliz y contenta se acerco a la ventana mirando las estrellas, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-veo que Goku te hace muy feliz amiga—dijo Alys saliendo con una toalla en la cabeza, al parecer se acababa de bañar.

-demasiado feliz diría yo, el fin de semana me invito a una velada que se hará en casa de su amigo Yamcha—decía la chica muy emocionada.

-¿tú… con Goku…. toda la noche?—pregunto Alys sorprendida.

-sí, pero no es lo que te imaginas—advirtió Milk—además necesito que me ayudes, mi padre no debe de enterarse que voy a una velada con mi novio, ya sabes cómo se pondrá—

-no te preocupes Milk ¿pero me contaras todo lo que pase con Goku esa noche?—

-Alys no tiene que pasar nada entre Goku y yo, aun es muy pronto—dijo frunciendo el seño ligeramente.

-no te enfades Milk es una broma—la chicas acomodaron la cama y se acostaron platicando de sus tareas.

La noche paso con mucha normalidad, era muy temprano al parecer hacia algo de frio había mucha neblina.

-Alys, ya es hora de levantarnos para ir a la universidad—movió a su amiga de un lado a otro.

-Milk, casi no pude dormir me temo que no iré a la escuela—dijo Alys sentándose en la cama tocándose la cabeza.

-pero que te sucede Alys ¿te sientes bien?—pregunto preocupada su amiga.

-no, creo que me voy a enfermar—

-no te preocupes Alys yo me encargaré de avisarles a los profesores, tu quédate a descansar, y ve con el médico a que te revise—Milk termino de vestirse, ya no pudo desayunar por que ya era muy tarde.

Salió a toda velocidad de la casa, como ya era muy tarde ya no le dio ni tiempo de tomar un suéter mas abrigador.

Caminaba muy apresurada sus mejillas estaba coloradas por el frio, sus pies un poco acalambrados. Hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos tomándola por detrás.

-¡hola Milk!—dijo Goku cerca de su oído.

La chica se giro para quedar enfrente de Goku.

-hola Goku—le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-quería pasar por ti mas temprano ,pero la verdad se me hizo tarde, veo que a ti también—

-he…si—dijo tartamudeando.

-vente sube a mi auto, te aseguro que esta mas calientito que aquí a fuera—el chico el abrió la puerta al instante que le obsequiaba un regalo.

-¿es para mi, Goku?—la chica tomo el obsequio sorprendida.

-claro que sí, pero ábrelo por favor—le ordeno el chico.

Milk lo abrió y del empaque salió un lindo y fino abrigo color blanco.

-esta hermoso—dijo feliz la pelinegra

-sabia que te iba a gustar, pero póntelo que hace mucho frio, este es un buen momento para estrenarlo—Goku le ayudo a ponérselo.

-Goku no debiste hacer algo así—dijo un poco apenada la pelinegra.

-es que me siento muy feliz de darte cosas, pero si quieres pagarme bien puedes hacerlo con un beso—el pelinegro se acerco a ella tomándole la barbilla para darle un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.

Llegando a la escuela Goku fue a dejar a su novia hasta su salón de clases, quedando de verse en la salida.

-¿no me digas que ese abrigo tan fino te lo regalo Goku?—pregunto una chica tan desagradable para Milk.

-pues déjame decirte que si—le contesto Milk.

-a mi me regalaba cosas mucho más finas que ese simple abrigo, que por cierto no te queda, eres demasiado corriente para tener algo así—la peli azul se sentó cerca de ella para seguir molestándola.

-ni pierdas tu tiempo en molestarme, porque tus insultos me son indiferentes al igual que tu—Milk abrió su libreta tomando apuntes de lo escrito en el pizarrón.

-oye me muero de curiosidad, ¿ya lo hiciste con Goku?—pregunto sin rodeo y con una mirada de diversión.

Pero la pelinegra seguía sin prestarle atención aun que el escuchar ¡"el ya lo hiciste con Goku" la puso nerviosa.

-déjame decirte que es muy bueno en la cama, es tan perfecto cada que me envolvía en sus brazos me volvía loca, cuando me propuso que hiciéramos el amor, fue tan romántico me llevo a un lugar hermoso, lleno de pétalos de rosas con whisky del mejor, y tantas cosas lindas que me decía y hacia, que obviamente contigo jamás hará, porque en su vida no significas nada más que un rato, y ya—la peli azul seguía con su triunfante sonrisa ya que sabía que aun que Milk no la viera a los ojos, la estaba escuchando.

Termino la última hora de clases y Milk tomo sus cosas, para salir del salón antes de seguir escuchando alguna barbaridad más de Bulma.

_Iré a buscar a Goku al estacionamiento como quedamos_—pensaba Milk.

A los lejos lo pudo ver recargado sobre su auto con sus amigos.

-ya estoy aquí Goku—dijo tímidamente.

El chico se despidió de sus amigos de mano y se acerco a Milk, la condujo hasta su auto se subieron y se marcharon rumbo a la casa de Goku. Después de conversar un rato en el auto llegaron a la casa de Goku se adentraron mas a ella

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Goku.

-¿ha habido algún día en que tu habitación este desordenada?—preguntó curiosa Milk ya que las veces que ha entrado a esta, siempre está todo en orden cada cosa en su lugar.

-es que Andy siempre se encarga de ordenarla—dijo Goku mientras se quitaba su playera para ponerse otra.

La chica observo a Goku y quedo sorprendida al ver el tan bien formado abdomen de Goku y esos brazos tan marcados, era todo un monumento de hombre, y dé repente se le vino el cuerdo de las palabras que dijo Bulma en la mañana "_es tan bueno en la cama, es tan perfecto_ _cuando me envolvía en sus brazos me volvía loca"—_sacudió su cabeza como alejando esos pensamientos de ella, y el solo imaginar a Bulma en los brazos de Goku.

-Veo que te gusta mi cuerpo Milk—dijo Goku haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¡qué cosas dices Goku!—tapo con su manos sus coloradas mejillas.

-recuéstate en mi cama el otro día me dijiste que se veía muy cómoda, mejor descúbrelo por ti misma—le dijo el chico.

-estoy bien en este sillón—dijo nerviosa.

-Milk no te voy hacer nada, lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti….. Los dos acostados viendo como se apaga el fuego—sin previo aviso, la tomo entre sus brazos, para llevarla hasta su cama.

-¡Goku!—exclamo la chica

Destendio su cama y la acomodo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Así permanecieron muy abrazados sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chimenea.

-Milk….te amo con todo mi corazón, me siento tan bien a tu lado—le decía al oído.

-yo….también te amo, y me siento muy contenta de estar así contigo—lo abrazo muy fuete pero se sentía un poco incomoda, esa sensación que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, al estar cerca de el tener su cuerpo de el a escasos centímetros, y esos brazos tan fuertes.

¿_Maldición que me pasa con Goku? ¿Porque siento esta electricidad tan quemante en mi piel_?—pensaba tan frustrada

El tiempo se les fue de los rápido, ambos se levantaron se abrigaron para que el chico fuera a dejar a su novia a su casa.

Su relación iba muy bien hasta que Goku se le ocurrió ir el viernes con sus amigos a una disco llamada Monster era la disco más famosa de ya que estaba catalogada como para gente de dinero, ya que servían bebidas finas y los boletos para entrar eran muy costosos, pero los viernes se acostumbraba a que las chicas entraban gratis en la compra del boleto de un chico

-desde que andas con Milk ya casi no quieres venir con nosotros a Monster Goku—dijo Yamcha en forma de reclamo.

-lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, es hora de relajarnos de tanta tensión en la escuela—se sentaron en una de las mejores mesas, por supuesto Yamcha siempre rodeado de chicas y con la mesa llena de bebidas.

-¿acaso no le vas hablar a Coral?—pregunto Yamcha—desde que llegamos no te ha quitado la mirada de encima, yo que tu no estaría sentado en estos momentos y ya la tendría sentada en mis piernas o tal vez en los asientos traseros de mi auto—dijo Yamcha al momento de echarse unas carcajadas.

-no, ya no estoy interesado en ella—contesto Goku tomándole a su vaso de whisky.

-pero que tonterías dices, es hermosa, ese diminuto vestido deja muy poco a la imaginación—volvió a decir Yamcha, sintiendo el pellizcó de su novia en el brazo.

-¿no me digas que le eres muy fiel a Milk?—pregunto Vegeta sonriendo.

Goku solo se limito a sonreír sin contestar nada.

-este tonto de Goku debe de estar muy enamorado de Milk lleva mucho tiempo sentado bebiendo sin ninguna chica—decía Krilin quien bailaba con una pelinegra cerca de Yamcha.

-es un tonto teniendo a tantas mujeres a sus pies pierde el tiempo con una—decía Yamcha sintiendo otro fuerte pellizcó en la mejilla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No sea así Milk por favor es mi cumpleaños hoy, acompáñanos sabes que mis padres no me dejaran ir sola con Jack—le suplicaba Milk a su amiga.

-pero Alys te hice tu pastel de cumpleaños, para festejarte—decía Milk.

-pero eso de estar aquí en la casa, Jack tu y yo es algo aburrido, sabes que mi más grande sueño siempre ha sido ir a Monster—decía casi llorando Alys a su amiga y a su compañero de clases llamado Jack

-pero Alys los boletos son muy caros aun pagando solo el boleto de Jack, consumir ahí adentro es muy caro, si lo que quieres es emborracharte yo te compro una cerveza—decía Milk tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-chicas no se preocupen tengo mis buenos ahorros, yo las invito a las dos ¿qué dices Milk nos acompañas?—pregunto Jack.

-está bien—suspiro pesadamente.

Ambas chics corrieron arreglarse, se maquillaron un poco se pusieron un vestido no tan corto y se fueron con Jack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se veía muy mareado pero aun así no perdía su buen comportamiento.

-¿porque tan solito Goku?—pregunto una pelirroja sentándose a un lado de Goku.

-hola Coral—dijo el chico sin mucho interés.

-¿no me piensas invitar una copa, como en los viejos tiempos?—pregunto aquella chica de labios muy rojos y escote muy pronunciado.

-creo que ya me acabe la botella…..lo siento Coral—se disculpó el chico.

-no te preocupes enseguida traigo otra botella que va por mi cuenta—la chica se alejo un poco para enseguida estar de nuevo con Goku con una botella en manos.

-no me lo tomes a mal Coral pero quiero estar solo—

-y yo quiero estar contigo… ¿ya olvidaste la vez que hicimos el amor detrás de la disco?—le dijo al oído.

-Coral ese fue un error, estaba muy tomado no sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora aun que este muy ebrio aun sé lo que estoy haciendo y créeme que no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, además tengo una linda novia la que seguramente debe estar en su casa dormidita—

-que cursi eres Goku, el alcohol te está afectando—le dijo la pelirroja sentándose, más cerca que antes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿así que este es el famoso Monster?—pregunto Milk asombrada.

-Claro que si, este es el maravilloso Monster donde tocan música romántica de los 80s —decía una Alys muy feliz.

-ahora busquemos una mesa vacía para sentarnos y tomarnos por lo menos un vaso de rico whisky a salud de Alys—decía Jack amablemente.

Encontraron una mesa enseguida Jack fue a ordenar una bebidas.

Goku seguía platicando con la pelirroja, pero empezaba a sentirse ya demasiado mareado tomando del whisky que ella le había llevado a su mesa, decidió levantarse un poco para ver si aun podía mantenerse de pie por su propia cuenta.

_¿Maldición por que derrepente me empecé a sentir más mareado que otras veces? ¡Creo que ya estoy muy ebrio!_—pensaba Goku tocándose la cabeza.

De pronto su mirada se cambio de dirección clavándose en la mesa de ciertas chicas conocidas

_Pero si es…..es Milk_—frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla enojado—¿_qué demonios está haciendo aquí?_

Como pudo, se levanto y fue hacia ella

-¡pensé que estaba festejando el cumpleaños de Alys, en tu casa como me habías dicho! —se paro detrás de ella.

La chica se giro inmediatamente al escuchar esa conocida voz.

-Go…..Goku—tartamudeo Milk.

-siéntate con nosotras Goku, venimos con un compañero del salón, solo que esta ordenando nuestras bebidas—dijo Alys.

El chico permaneció de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Milk.

-no pensé que estuvieras aquí—dijo Milk tomándolo del brazo.

-ni yo me imagine encontrar a mi novia muy bien acompañada por un compañero de su salón—dijo molesto.

-Jack es un buen amigo mío y de Alys, ¿apropósito con quien viniste?—

-con mis amigos—contesto serio.

-¿qué te pasa Goku?—pregunto Milk notando la reacción de Goku

-nada, solo que creo que he bebido demasiado, es hora de que me vaya, mejor te dejo sola con tus amigos para que te diviertas todo lo que quieras—el chico se levanto molesto.

Se acerco a donde se encontraba la pelirroja y de sus piernas le quieto su chamarra de piel, saco unos billetes y los dejos en la mesa. Milk lo iba siguiendo, no podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado.

-Te dejo esto para que pagues, no me gusta que la mujeres paguen por mi—le dijo a la pelirroja

-que amable mi amor, llámame cuando puedas—le guiño el ojo antes de salir

Saliendo de la disco Milk pudo hablar sin tanto ruido.

-¿quién era esa chica que tenia tu chamarra en sus piernas?, al parecer te conoce muy bien—dijo enojada.

-una amiga—contesto serio saco las llaves de su pantalón para abrir su auto.

-a mi me parece que es más que una amiga, no solo tenía tu chamarra en sus piernas te sonrió y te guiño el ojo—la chica se acerco al pelinegro esperando una respuesta.

-ya te dije es solo una amiga, derrepemte llego a donde estaba yo sentado, eso es todo—

-¿dime por que estas molesto conmigo?, además ¡mírate! Estas muy tomado, te recuerdo que me dijiste que ya ibas a dejar de beber sin moderación—la chica cruzo los brazos molesta.

-y tú me dijiste que ibas a estar en tu casa con Alys, jamás espere encontrarte en un lugar como este! Tu una chica decenté!—abrió su auto y saco un cigarrillo para fumarlo enseguida.

-el que este en un lugar como este no significa que no sea decente, solo que Alys tenía muchos deceos de celebrar su cumpleaños aquí, pero me doy cuenta que tu borrachera no te deja pensar las cosas como son—

Goku permaneció callado sin mirarla a los ojos, solo fumando su cigarro.

-si te molesta que este aquí contigo, mejor me voy, pero me gustaría que alguien de tu casa viniera por ti no puedes conducir es ese estado—la chica se veía muy preocupada por él.

-nadie va a venir por mí, porque si mi padre se entera que estoy en este lugar se va a molestar mucho conmigo y lo último que quiero es discutir con él—

-entonces puedo quedarme contigo, solo un momento, en lo que se te baja un poco el licor…..es muy peligroso que manejes así—la chica lo miro preocupada esperando su respuesta.

-Milk….soy un tonto por molestarme así contigo, yo reclamándote estupideces y tu preocupada por mí, eres una gran chica—el chico se acerco a ella para abrazarla recargándola en su pecho.

-no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara—le dijo con dulzura.

En ese momento salió Alys buscando a la pareja.

-¿oigan no piensan brindar con nosotros?—les pregunto.

-claro que si ya vamos Alys—dijo Goku tomándole la mano a su novia.

-Alys no te molestaría que te dejemos sola con Jack ¿verdad?, es que Goku aún sigue muy mareado y estar en esta r en este lugar va a empeorar la situación—dijo Milk suplicándole a su amiga.

-está bien—contesto Alys sin tener otra opción.

-te prometo que te regalaré una botella mejor que la que venden aquí—le dijo Goku a la chica.

-la estaré esperando Goku—Alys se metió a la disco sola.

-sube al auto, alejémonos un poco de aquí—

-pero Goku si tu no debes de manejar en el estado en cómo te encuentras—

-no te preocupes, solo conduciré a un lugar más tranquilo, donde no se escuche tanto ruido—

-está bien pero maneja muy despacio por favor—

Llegaron a un lugar tranquilo, no había nadie y por lo noche que era ni coches pasaban solo estaban ellos dos la luna y las estrellas.

-pasémonos a los asientos de atrás, es que así no puedo abrazarte muy bien—le propuso el pelinegro.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto preocupada la chica.

-aun sigo mareado, creo que aun veo dos Milk—contesto con una risa encantadora en sus labios.

-Mejor miremos la luna, así el viento te puede ayudar a que se te baje un poco el alcohol—

Los dos chicos salieron, Goku se recargo en el auto abrazando por detrás a su novia, le hizo a un lado sus cabellos negros, y le susurro al iodo.

-¡te amo Milk!—

-sabes que yo también—la chica se giro para quedar delante de el.

_Maldición aun sigo mareado, siento que mi cuerpo se quema por dentro, y tener a Milk ahorita a mi lado no ayuda en nada_—pensaba el chico aturdido

Con ambas manos le tomo el rostro a su novia para besar sus suaves labios.

Fue un beso muy largo, solo que Goku cada vez lo estaba haciendo más apasionado, bajo un poco mas sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, destapo sus hombros para besarlos mejor y la pego más a su cuerpo.

-Go…Goku ¿qué haces?—pregunto susurrándole al oído.

-solo quiero acariciarte toda—decía al momento de abrir la puerta trasera de su auto.

-no sigas—la respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse cada vez mas.

Ella quería parar pero no podía, jamás un hombre la había acariciado como ahora lo estaba haciendo el pelinegro, y eso sin lugar a dudas le estaba gustando.

Con cuidado la metió en la parte trasera del auto, poco a poco la fue recostando hasta quedar encima de ella, metió la mano por debajo de su vestido acariciando las piernas sin dejar de besar sus labios.

-Goku…..mejor salgamos del auto….es hora de ir a casa….tu papá debe de estar preocupado por ti…-decía entre gemidos la chica.

-no…..solo quiero estar contigo….así—dijo el pelinegro, sin previo aviso bajo el cierre del vestido de la chica descubriendo un poco sus pecho que eran cubiertos por el brasier.

Se atrevió a acariciar los formados glúteos de la pelinegra, sabía que eso la estaba excitando mucho ya que escuchar sus gemidos en sus oídos lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡quiero hacerte el amor!…..Milk—le dijo al oído.

-no….no…..Goku-.

Hasta que la inquieta mano del chico toco la parte femenina, fue cuando ella reacciono por completo.

-¡dije que no!—lo separo de el mirándolo seria a los ojos.

-tú quieres y yo también, ¿entonces que esperamos?—le contesto el chico un poco molesto.

-¡esto no está bien!—dijo ella acomodándose su vestido.

-¿y por qué no? Hace un momento tus gemidos me decían otra cosa.

La chica intento abrir la puerta del auto pero los brazos de Goku la volvieron a tomar para besarla de nuevo, ella estaba poniendo resistencia, y el utilizaba mas la fuerza.

-¡no quiero déjame!—exclamaba desesperada.

-primero me dejas acariciarte y después te arrepientes, ¿solo estas probando si me puedes excitar?—pregunto enojado sin soltarla aun sabiendo que la estaba lastimando.

-estas muy tomado Goku—decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-y también muy excitado, eres mi novia, eres mía y de nadie más ahora terminemos lo que los dos empezamos y deseamos tanto—decía serio el chico quien la volvió a tomar atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

-Goku, por favor no vayas hacer una tontería, te amo, pero este no es el mejor momento para algo así, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea inolvidable y sea cuando tu estés consiente, no ahorita—la chica se limpio las lágrimas y pudo salir a prisa del auto alejándose de Goku.

El chico solo lo miraba aturdido.

-sube al auto, te llevare a tu casa—le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.


End file.
